A Flower By The Flames Of War (cancelled)
by vixenthief
Summary: I never expected to die so soon or in such a ridiculous way. I never expected to be reborn either. And most of all, I never, ever, expected to be reincarnated in a world where I may die young again. All great things start out small, until they grow into something big. It seems I'll be getting the adventure I thought I wanted after all. SI OC (Sadly the plot ran cold)
1. Chapter 1

Reincarnation was one thing. But to be reincarnated in a way where I still had the mind of a woman and all my late memories was another. Sure I've read stories and watched documentaries about this sort of stuff, but I never thought it to happen to me. My death was stupid and I was ready for the golden gates of heaven. But in some form of divine pity (or sick joke) I was sent elsewhere to start all over. Now here I am.

To be honest, I'm scared. Everything was dark around me and I couldn't hear well enough to tell that the muffled noises were voices. One voice actually. The sounds the thing made were comforting to my young self. Crying was the first thing I could do to express my distress as hands rubbed my infant body clean. I was also upset over what happened to me in what felt like hours ago. I was getting off the high school bus home and I tripped. It's just a little trip right? NO. My head fell on the spot between the curb and the last step of the stairs, snapping my neck.

My friend was laughing at my clumsiness until she realized that I had died. I know she isn't the type to cry so I wasn't offended by her lack of tears. My mom and dad were home that day and when the bus didn't move like usual, dad came outside. I can feel my heart break as I watched him cry out and my mom wailing after seeing me. I would have liked to stay around and watch my family cope. Alas, the gods had a different agenda for my soul. So after hanging out in some dark pit for who knows how long, I was born again.

Which bring me back to the present. Me crying. I got tired eventually and drifted off into sleep. The first month of my development was irritating. Not being able to lift my own head or see my new environment was scary. I was at the mercy of everything. I always found myself crying in frustration. Oh, breast feeding was weird so I'm skipping over that. It was only halfway through the month did my senses started to kick in. Sight and hearing was expected but there was a third sense that was not normal. My mom went to medical school so I know a few things about babies. Feeling things around me without touch wasn't one of them.

The voice of my new mom was always soothing to me, soft and gentle. If she got close enough I would be able to see her face. It was heart shaped, slightly tan, and her eyes…. Oh my god her eyes were so cool! The inner ring of her eyes were neon green while the color around it was dark blue. Her hair was a light brown with violet streaks. No way was her appearance natural.

The second month came and I attempted to speak multiple times. Nothing but gurgles would omen out of my mouth. Well at least I can smile now. So I grew and grew over the months and did all that development. But then it happens. Teething. I went through hell with that. The pain was unbelievable! I kept chewing on anything just to try easing my throbbing gums. Mom fretted over my pain when I tried calling out for her. "Ah! Mehmuh!"

"I know darling. It will be over soon."

I hated that time in my development as an infant. Mom left the house every once and a while. I didn't care much before until I was seven months old. Separation anxiety I think Is what it's called. She will leave and the feeling dread just sinks into my heart. Though I can choose what my body does now but my emotions are instinctual. I understand worry since she is my only family in this life but… this is different. It's like there's a good reason to be afraid.

Fortunately Kikyo is never gone long though. Kikyo, the name I learned when she was telling me a bedtime story. One day she decided to carry me outside. I think I'm thirteen months now, things go by in a blur a lot but I'm don with the first year of growing. Kikyo wrapped me up in a bundle and attached it to her back, my tummy facing inwards. My eyesight was fully developed now so I was able to watch the environment and remember it all. Green. Lots of green was what I saw the second we were outside. Our house was apparently a giant tree. The rooms and windows have been carved out. It was right out of a hobbit movie.

The grass and trees were breathtaking. Not a dark green like Seattle but still lush and not dried out. The trees were tall like those found in natural parks. We walked through this mystical like forest and I watched as the trees got shorter and farther apart until a town came into view. I immediately recognized the type of architecture. The town itself looked something like a miniature feudal time Edo. Maybe this is past Edo. If so I might see the shinsengumi! Probably not the ones I'm thinking of though. Hakouki is just a otome game.

Mom walked casually but I, being so close to her, could feel the tense shoulders beneath her kimono. A woman stops in front of us and has an infant of her own. This woman was odd to say the least. Her hair was pure white but her face was young. Not even thirty. My mother was very young too. How young did people get married in the old days? I can't remember. I know in England young girls got married at thirteen but I'm not sure Japanese ones. I don't think my mom was married though. "Ah, Akane-sama." Mom bowed and I couldn't help but giggle at the movement.

Crimson eyes locked with mine and I just stared at her. Other than her white hair, her skin pale with red war paint on both cheeks and forehead, and dressed in clothes made of fur and blue cloth. Bandages wrapped her neck, arm, legs and ankles too. It wasn't the appearance that caught my attention though. It was one accessory in particular. On her neck was a pendent with a green crystal on the end. It was oddly familiar to me. "Kikyo. Is this Reiki then?"

"Indeed." My mother took me off her back to hold me in her arms. That's when I got a good look at the other baby. I reached out to touch him or her only to have a pudgy hand whap mine away. Akane stared at me again as if expecting me to cry but I grin at the baby and stick my tongue out. The woman chuckled and looked back up. "A feisty one she is."

"I apologize. So, you had another boy did you?"

"Yes. His name is Tobirama." I froze with that name. It, just like the pendent, was familiar. "Hashirama finished toilet training when I found out I was expecting once more."

No.

No. Way.

The shock of this revelation shook me so much that I began to cry. "Oh well congratulations. Excuse me, I must go tend to Reika." Mom hurried of to a quieter place in order to calm me down. We lived in isolation within a forest so I had no idea where we were. But after that…. Everything made sense. My third sense, the clothes Akane wore, the name Tobirama and her pendent. It all clicked. I have found myself in pre-gen Naruto. And this frightened me more than my birth. The life expectancy here was so low. Children died at freaking SIX in WARS that they FIGHT in. Children!

Why couldn't I have been born in Naruto's time, or Boruto's, hell I would have settled for Kakashi's generation despite the war there too. No, it had to be here. In an era where woman hardly fought or were respected, clan feuds, battles after battle, and no hidden village to take refuge in. It didn't help that I was practically on my own. Did mom even plan on teaching me valuable defensive skills. Even if she wouldn't I will make her.

I don't care if it's safer to be a civilian. I will be a badass Kunoichi and live till I'm at least twenty!

A/N I want to thank Silver Queen and Lang Noi for inspiring me to write a reincarnation story. They both are wonderful writers.


	2. Chapter 2

Just like being a baby, being a toddler was also boring. I'm two years old, I can walk, speak, and all the normal stuff. I really don't like telling all of my learning and unimportant moments. So here I am, sitting on the floor in the first floor of our tree, playing with my chakra. I started to meditate when I found out how to connect to the swell of energy inside. Mom doesn't know I can though. I can't exactly tell her that I can sense chakra as well as mold it at a small level.

She left again today, taking me with her into town. I was allowed to walk beside her instead of being carried so I can build muscle in my legs. I've been worried ever since meeting Akane, that I might run into some more important people. Thankfully though, mom never went out of her way to find them. That was the only time. We stopped at a fruit stand and my eyes drifted off to see some older civilian kids running around with sticks as if they were swords. Too bad the game they play simulates war. Was that too morbid? No. Because it's true.

An idea came to mind and I tug mom's kimono sleeve and she gives me a nod. "Go play if you wish, just stay nearby." So I laid. I carefully walk over to the kids but begin to freak out internally. I haven't spoken to anyone in two years! My social skills are really bad at this point in time. "H-hey. C-can…play?"

"Maybe if you can beat us little boy."

"Beat?"

"Yeah! Only strong kids can play with us."

Children… Always the cruel ones. He didn't even know that I'm female since my hair was short. Suddenly the oldest grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up off the ground. I bare my teeth and growl at him, kicking my little feet helplessly. "Awe, the kitten is trying to be scary." I grab his wrist with my two small hand in a desperate tempt to get free. Perhaps if I paid attention I would have noticed It.

So when this boy was about to hit me, I swung my foot and kicked him right in the gut. I expected him to just drop me but what I did not expect, was him to go flying into the wall. I stared at him as he did the same, looking at me like I was a freak. Mom heard the commotion and hurried over, picking me up.

Civilians whispered to each other and pointed at me. I knew what they were talking about. All this attention made me really uncomfortable so I tried hiding in mom's hair. Her hand patted my back in order to comfort me. I always hated drawing attention to myself and what I did was definitely not normal. She walked home and sat me down the couch after she bought what she needed. "Kaa-chan?" I climbed into her lap when she sat down too.

"Rei-chan. You are a special girl. You can't fight others like that." Gee…. Thanks mom. I'm 'special'.

"What I do?" I ask her. I want some answers and I want them now. I am two! I don't have the muscle to pull that stuff off. How could I kick a kid so hard? Her face became grim as she sighed. "We, my child, have special abilities. When you are older…. I will tell you more."

In all honesty, I was disappointed but I'll wait. Mom left the next day for what I suspect is a mission. How else would we get money for food and clothing. I took this time to explore the house more, or more specifically, find a mirror. With how genetics work in this world, I wasn't sure if I looked like my mom exactly or not. I never bothered to check it out. Itama was an even mix of both parents…. He isn't born yet right? I think the order was Hashirama, Tobirama, Kawarama and Itama. Each brother seemed to be one year apart from the one before them.

So after climbing the Mount Everest of stairs, I look for anything that can show my reflection. I stumble into mom's room. I can see a hand mirror on the tall dresser but luckily there was a standing one that I can just crawl to. When I saw the new mini-me, I froze. This child, this infant, looked like me but not. I recognize the face shape, skin and hair color because I saw my own baby pictures of my past life. The differences on the other hand are far from subtle.

There are streaks of blue in my short brown hair. The way it was cut made it look wavy. Angel from the Maximum Ride comics came to mind as I looked at the curled ends of my hair. My mind tried to wrap around how this body could kick a much older kid into a wall. Another difference were my eyes. They weren't green and blue like mom but a violet color with the inner ring being a bright magenta. Funny how I ended up with my top three favorite colors.

It will be some time until Kikyo returns from her little "mission". I bet they are small jobs that people of this era think woman are suited for. Sewing, cooking, any job that is "simple for delicate hands." I, as a former girl in a land of equality, am offended. Seriously though. Men believe that women can't fight or are strong. Look out sexists! I'm going to prove you all wrong. Though I'm pretty sure Akane is a Kunoichi and most likely Madara's mom is too. I really want to know what she looks like. All I know is that she most likely dies a little after Madara activates his initial sharingan.

"Rei-chan? How did you get up here?"

I just give Kikyo (I'm settling on calling her that for the sake not confusing myself) a baby deadpan stare. "Climb." She laughed gently and took me back downstairs.  
…..

"I'm going to bring you somewhere special today Rei-chan." This captured my attention immediately, making me pull out of meditation. So far the only places I've been in the three years I've lived here are the village and our tree house. A grin stretched across my face at the prospect of seeing more of this land. Kikyo carried me on her back again so I could see from her level. It took quite some time until we reached what I assumed was our destination. I looked around to see rocks everywhere. Protruding out of the ground like spikes. One group looked like pride rock from Lion King.

Kikyo slipped out a bamboo flute and blew a few soft notes. Not knowing what was going on, she placed me down in the tall green grass. A rumbling sound echoes through the clearing. Looking up I see my mother looking calm. If she is calm, then I should be safe. That was when a warm breeze passed behind me so I turned to see a large face in front of me. A tiger's face. I stared at it without thinking much of anything. Kikyo was still calm though so that's good.

There wasn't just one either. Around separate groups of rocks were many big cats of a variety in species. Lions, tigers, no bears, cougars, jaguars, and black panthers. My eyes widened slightly at this sight. "Such bright eyes this one has." A female voice came out of nowhere. Going by proximity, the tiger in front of me was the source. The beast circles around slowly, scrutinizing and analyzing me. "The cub has strong eyes. I approve Kikyo-san."

"Thank you Kila." One more la in that name and I'll start believing that there is an Inuyasha theme going on. "Do you all follow through the oath the cat clans made to me and Tamotsu?" Tomato… It sounds like tomato. I know she is talking about my dad but I didn't think he had such an uncool name. The tigress nodded, a hawk feather dangling from her left ear. "We shall."

Now time for questions. "Kaa-san… why did you bring me to giant kitties?"

A male lion laughed deeply as he walked over. In his dusty mane were more feathers woven into the tawny strands. "We are familiars young cub. We are the protectors of the Hara clan. Those gathering here are bound to your family line. You will be the fourth person to take on your own generation of cubs." My happy meter just went through the roof when he said that. Lions and tigers have been my favorite cats for as long as I can remember. So in all my giddiness, I latched onto his golden furred leg, nuzzling his mane. He brought his other paw up and gently pressed on my back. I'm hugging an honest to Kami lion!

His chest vibrated with a content rumble. Not a purr because lions don't purr. Kikyo pulled me away and promptly reattached me to her back. "Thank you Tokunaga-sama. I'll be back within the next year. I have no doubt she will be ready by then."

Wait…

I'm finally going to be trained?

Yes! No more meditation and exercises. I can finally get started on becoming a Kunoichi.

Sadly, that was not the case. I was made to run and stretch every time before training as well as an hour of meditation after training. "Hold the blade right." Oh and kenjutsu is the first thing I'm learning. According to her I wasn't ready for any ninjutsu. The current blade was a carved kodachi made of light wood. As I build the required muscles, I'll progress into different ones such as heavy, practice blade, real kodachi and maybe move up to katanas. I much preferred the kodachi though. It was shorter and easy to pull back if I want to flee.

Taijutsu was another thing I had to learn. I'll most likely use physical takes more than I would with ninjutsu. I'm bad at memorizing things. "Alright! Run laps around the clearing while swinging the blade right, left, block, and diagonal slash." I do as told, trying my best not to fall over or trip. Damn this ninja stuff was harder than it looks. How do these clan kids stay sane if they start this early too?

"Faster"

Screw whoever gave me a second chance at life. This is hell. I'm a panting mess by the time Kiyo called for me to stop. The training continued like this for a long time. Day after day I would go through the drills and warmups before practicing the different forma and ways to attack. The wood became blunted iron which later was replaced by sharpened steel. I grew stronger and faster with my aging. It was still difficult to use my sword due to my tiny size though.

My fourth birthday passed by. If it wasn't for the cake and brand new kodachi, I wouldn't have noticed. I already had these birthdays once before so I didn't pay much attention. I found it amusing that I was born on the same date though. July eleventh. Another gift was a fan. Not just any kind either. The material had the painting of a willow with cherry blossoms and blue irises on the bottom rim. Looks like a classic oriental fan right? Well on the inside that faces the holder shows storage seals. Each segment of the fan can hold a different weapon.

It's basically a modified scroll. So knowing I'm four, I was eager to get my familiars soon. "Kaa-san. Where are you going? Are you taking me with you? When do I get a tiger?" Kikyo giggled gently and kissed my forehead as she always does before leaving. It was our secret message that loudly states 'Please be safe' in our minds. The tense atmosphere made me anxious. I grew to love my new mom. Not unconditional love but the kind that was earned. This era is dangerous for civilians. Even if that civilian knows how to defend themselves.

I'm not going to sugar coat the truth. Rapists, bandits, thieves, and murderous drunks. Mom doesn't have her husband to protect her anymore. She has only herself. Yet she leaves to make sure I live comfortably. I sigh and hug her tightly to my person for as long as she allowed. This feeling of dread doesn't leave me as she disappears into the tree line.

So I waited as usual.

And waited.

Night fell and I waited.

Owls call and crickets chirp and I waited.

The sun comes out.

I waited still.

Q:A fun question. If you were reborn into the Naruto world, what generation would you want it to be? As an oc or cannon character?


	3. Chapter 3

A long long time ago, in a tragedy  
If ever comes a day that I go away  
In a forest deep, you'll sink like a stone  
From that moment on, you'll go alone

Feeling a warm temperature in the hands we hold  
If ever comes a day they gently unfold  
A dry bell will sound echoing on its own  
From that moment on, you'll go alone

For we are two of a kind; When we walk, we are one  
The sound of lies being told disappear like the sun  
And now we both bow our heads; only a single shadow  
Didn't you know that I'm also going alone?

You fell into love of a gentle kind  
With a flower on top of a high, high cliff  
"It's so hard to reach." I know you know.  
So this time, you'll have to go alone

A long long time ago, in a tragedy  
If ever comes a day that I go away  
In a forest deep, you'll sink like a stone  
From that moment on, you'll go alone

And I am one of a kind; when I walk, I am alone  
I've grown weary of lying to the bone  
Now I bow my head in this golden room  
I was here with you, and now, it's gone too soon

In a forest deep, I sank and I knew  
I'm a charred and dirty, forsaken fruit  
And that is the end - there's nothing more to recount  
From this moment on, you'll go alone- Song: Alice

* * *

I sniff, rubbing my eyes as I stood in the doorway for the third time this week. It's different and strange to be alone, to be isolated completely. Kikyo….mom… she was my one sole human company in this new world that I knew little of in this era. I miss my brother and sister. They were always filling the silence when our parents weren't home. They're also alive. Four years older than when I died. Amanda must be in college now. Aaron should be finishing high school. I don't have that family anymore. I had Kikyo.

And now I truly am alone. The silence became an uncomfortable presence every night I go to sleep. I hum just to fill that void. The food will get low soon and I'll be forced to leave home. I'm too afraid to go into the village since clans pass through it all the time. I'd be in danger if there was anyone that knew of your kekkai genkai.

Luckily Kikyo didn't wait long to educate me. To absorb one's strength to match them in battle. It explains why I, as a two year old, could kick that child into the wall. There were quite a few limits though. She seemed pretty okay with Akane so maybe the Senju won't target me but I have no idea about the others. Now that I think of it, Kikyo kept her shinobi skills hidden from all. Even me. I wish I figure it out sooner.

I have never been quick at putting pieces together. So of course I didn't figure out that her job was actually to fight. What battles? Against who? Will I ever know? Closing the door, I begin to walk. The cats might help me. All I have to do is remember the way there. Easier said than done. I walked into the direction I thought they were. Walked and walked and walked. No familiar rocks were in sight even after an hour of searching.

A clearing with wild flowers came into view so I decided to rest there. My weak legs ached from the journey and I may collapse if I don't take a break. So laying down on a bed of buttercups and what I think are dandelions, I close my eyes to sleep. Memories from the other world fill my dreams. Learning to ride my bike only to slam face first into the trunk of dad's truck. Planting a hydrangea with my mom. Petty fights with my brother over something so little but was somehow meaningful to my childish mind. My sister curling my hair and doing my makeup for me. Even while sleeping, I can feel tears building up and the stinging sensation in my nose.

* * *

A few minutes or hours must of past before something started to disturb my rest. The first shake in the ground was small which I ignored. Then there was more and more with the intervals becoming shorter. Footsteps. I curl up into a tight ball and try becoming invisible. My fear paralyzes me.

 **"Child."**

After seeing the shadow come over me, I jolted out of my frozen state, scrambling to my feet and spinning around. There stood one of the important characters I would rather not meet. With his orange fur like fire against the morning sun and nine tails coiling like snakes behind him, was Kurama the kyuubi. I swallowed and looked around for an escape. **"What are you doing here?"**

"I-I'm so sorry!" Kami this cannot be happening.

Kurama tilted his head at my sudden outburst. **"Oh?"**

"Y-yeah. I didn't know this spot belonged to you and even so, I wouldn't have staid. I got lost and well, I needed to rest… sorry." I trailed off. I know the Kurama from Naruto's time and how angry he was, er, will be, over being sealed up but I have no idea how he's like in this time. Doesn't help that I'm a kid right now too. He was bigger too since Naruto only held half.

The fox sat down, head lifted to the sky as he bellowed his laughter. He was LAUGHING. Why? **"No one who comes here has ever apologized. But I haven't decided if you'll be the first to walk away alive either."** He grinned sinisterly at me. **"So don't get your hopes up. So where were you heading?"**

My shoulders slumped at that. Not because of the possibility of me dying so soon but from what he said struck a nerve. I know this era viewed the beasts as dangerous monsters but for not a single one to show any. "Um…. I'm trying to find the cat clans. I was supposed to go earlier but something came up so… yeah." His red eyes continued to stare me down like some specimen beneath the microscope. Man he just might squash me when he wants to.

 **"You went the wrong way."**

….

"What?"

 **"Those felines are on the** **other** **side of the forest."** He pointed a claw in the direction I came from. So…I was walking for all that time AWAY from where wanted to be? Fan-freaking-tastic. Not my overwhelming sarcasm. I get up, walk over to a tree, and slam my head against the trunk. "Kami-Jashin-Dammit! I knew something was up when I didn't see rocks." Kurama chuckled at my misfortune like the ornery jerk I knew him to be. "So… Can you let me leave please? I… don't want it to be night while I travel."

He lays down and closes his eyes **. "I have no interest in keeping you here for that long"**

"Thank you!" I quickly say and smile when he opened his eye in shock. When I got back to my home, night was falling. Even though I didn't find the cats today, I was surprisingly happy. Kurama is cooler in the flesh than on a TV screen. Scary but cool. I'm surprised he let me go. A free Kurama is a sensible Kurama guess.

* * *

"Your mother never returned?" Tokunaga sighed and sat down in front of me. "Why didn't you come to us sooner?" His gruff voice made me flinch, my face heating up with his scolding. Kila treaded over and nuzzles my cheek. "It'll be okay. I'll go and live with her along with the cubs who are chosen." Oh that's right. My own familiars.

They lead me into a den where I could see the different cubs lay about. "How do I choose?"

The tigress Nods her head and walks to the center. "You will get a feeling and the cubs will come to you. Release your chakra and let them feel it." I did as instructed, closing my eyes, sending out a bit of chakra. It brushes over each cub and I know exactly where they are. So this is how sensing is done.

When I open my eyes, I see a tiger, two lions, and a cougar at my feet. The warmth in my chest made itself known. It was a bond. With a smile, I kneel down and wrap my arms around these four cubs. "Welcome to my family. Kialera, Kovu, Yuki, Saigo." The names jump into my head as I gazed into their adorable young eyes.

Kialera is the Tiger. Kovu was a dark brown lion so I named after the one in lion king while Yuki was white. Saigo is the cougar as well as the smallest. Kila nudged me gently on the shoulder. "From now on I will train you in our styles. You wish to make a name for yourself in this world yes? Are you prepared for the trials that lie ahead?"

"Hai!"

I pick up Saigo and place her on my head and carry Yuki in my arms. A plan forms in my head for these familiars of mine. It'll be more epic than Kiba and Akamaru. I also had other plans. One of them involves becoming friends with a certain fox but that will take a lot of time to do. When we return, I grab my kodachi from the shelf and unsheathe it. The reflection on the metal stares back. Kila chuffed from the doorway, tail flicking as a signal. I smile and follow her outside to begin training.

"Can you kill?"

"No? I never needed to before…."

Kila whipped me on the head. "Don't be foolish. You don't want to kill but in this world you have to in order to survive." She left the clearing for a moment before she returns with a rabbit in her jaws. She drops the wounded creature at my feet. It was so cute. "You will first kill animals. I'm not letting you near other humans unless I say you're ready. You will learn to live off the land around you."

Oh…I'm going to be a feral child raised by a tiger. Well this will be interesting. I look down at the rabbit. "So this is desensitizing me." Gently, I pick it up and sigh. "How should I kill it?"

"Normally I would ask you to bite the throat. But for now I want you to just stab it." She watched me intently with her amber eyes. I place a kunai against the bunny's throat before cutting through. I flinch when blood splats against my face. "You missed the heart vein. You must learn to have precision to kill swiftly and kindly." I bite m lip to try and suppress tears. I've never taken a life willingly before. Even if it's just an animal.

And this was only the beginning in this war torn land.

* * *

I stare up at the sky from on top of a tree. Who would have thought chakra control was so difficult. The anime sure downplayed the learning experience. It took me a month to get up to where I am now. It may be my young age and currently small chakra reserves that caused me to take so long mastering it. The way I climbed the tree was different too. Instead of just my feet, I was taught to use both my hands and feet. So I climb the tree like a cat. I asked Kila why she was telling me to do it this way at the beginning.

"Conceal your ability to control chakra. You'll be underestimated. It also makes stalking easier if you know how to crawl silently."

Training under a tiger is harder than it was with Kikyo. Seriously. I kept resorting to my kekkai genkai in order to defend myself from her attacks. That ability really sends me for a loop if used to much. The moment I lose an opponent's strength, my chakra loses a large chunk also. It was three times before I fainted from exhaustion. The weight on my lap shifted and I look down at Kialera. The sun shines on her fur, making it look so bright. My eyes drift towards the tree that made my home. It was so big and empty even with these new family members. There was another tree of the same size behind it.

Suddenly an idea came to mind. I can try and carve out the inside of the second tree into a home as well. Who would live there? Children. In this era is filled with children sent out to fight at the ages of five or six and few can survive to ten. I'll make myself known in a peaceful way instead of fighting for a tittle. I'll rescue children from the battle field. But first I need to build the rooms inside the tree, teach myself medical ninjutsu, and get stronger. Kila is the only one who can say I'm ready to leave the forest. I'll stop worrying about changing the story if I can make a better life for the innocent.

Only children that are fatally wounded and would be pronounced dead since it would be suspicious otherwise. With medical ninjutsu, the call of something being fatal changed due to the extent it can heal. High levels of control will be a challenge for me though. As for my strength…I can't depend on my kekkai genkai. I should only use it if there is someone stronger than me in a fight. Tsunade had that super punch thing… perhaps if I replicate it.

"Rei-sama?" Kialera blinks up at me with bright blue eyes. "Your face is tense… are you okay?" She paws my thigh as a nudge. I stare down and smile at the cub. "I'm fine. Just thinking. It's getting late so let's head back inside." She jumps onto my shoulder and grips my battle kimono with her claws as I jump down from the branch.

It seems I have quite a bit of work to do starting today.

A/N This is my attempt on a transition chapter and overview on what she will be doing over the time skip that happens in the next chapter. Blah. Self Inserts are harder than it seems. I'm trying to stay in my normal mindset, keep my morals like some unfeeling character, gah the poor bunny TT_TT, and a plan to weave myself into the canon story. I'm scared at what would be the repercussions to my future actions. Hehehe.

Fun fact: Songs inspire me to write certain scenes. This one struck me as fitting because of her mom.

Q: Funny nicknames for Madara and Hashirama? What are your ideas?

 **Kurama: Your going to be a pain in my side aren't** **you** **brat**?

Vix: You'll learn to love me.

 **Kurama: Just try not to drag me into the drama**.

Vix: No promises pumpkin.


	4. Chapter 4

Do you know the feeling you get when you're nervous? The fluttering in your stomach and the shaking of your hands. I know what is out there. I prepared for this day. Everything was built, I learned medical ninjutsu, I mastered a few water jutsu as well. I knew it was coming when I turned ten last week. Beside me a fully grown tigress stood. "You'll be fine Rei-sama!" The others stayed behind to watch her home.

Here I am, staring at the open field that separates Kurama's forest (As he made me promise to call it even this half technically isn't his) and the outside world outside. My first step is going into the village from all those years ago. It's a stepping stone I have to overcome. So, putting on my homemade tiger mask and black hooded cloak, I begin my walk with Kialera at my side.

My hair is a unique feature and my eyes would stand out just as much. The garments will hide my identity from most. I wear a long pale lilac battle shirt much like the Uchiha minute the high collar, black leggings that end above my knees underneath, and my feet are left bare. My left arm is entirely wrapped in bandages and the bandages on my right stopped at my ankle and knee. A wide sash was wrapped around my waist like my obi. Inside a tailored slit was my sealing fan which contains my katana, kunai I gathered by using Saigo as a scavenger, and a med kit I created for rescues.

I was all ready to set forth my plans.

Reaching the town's entrance, I stared at the vaguely familiar streets. Money is a priority for now. But where did Kikyo get her missions from anyway? Walking around, I started noticing less civilians and more shinobi in a certain area. I walk closer and see what looked like a quest board from Fairy Tail. So they apparently have this set up huh? From what I can tell, there are only minor missions. Over to the right though was a booth that appeared to be some kind of outpost. I sit back and watch as a group of men walk up to the desk. Stamped pearly on their backs was the familiar emblem of the Uchiha.

One of them turned his head, a boy that couldn't be more than nine years old. He was wearing battle armor like the rest of them. Are they sending this kid to fight? He stared right at me with a solemn expression. He is definitely scared. I walk forward, sending chakra to my vocal cords in order to deepen my voice. He flinched and the men standing near slide out a kunai into their hands. With a calm posture despite my nerves, I stop and hold out my hand. "Good luck Shinobi-san." The boy hesitantly takes it and murmurs a thank you. I leave after that and smile.

He will be my first target. Small pocket money can wait. I haven't been living off of hunted meat for nothing. Kialera falls into step beside me after I pass the alley she hid in. "Rei-sama? You are not going to get money today?"

"No. I have a feeling I will be needed elsewhere today."

I waited until they left to join the forces gathered outside, suppressing my chakra into a tight ball inside my chest. Behind them I followed at a safe distance until they walked until a clearing. Hiding behind in a tree, I watch Tajima step forward to meet another group. They had white hair and red dots where their eyebrows should be… Shit… It's the ruthless Kaguya clan. Now I'm really worried for this kid. Looking at how his calm composure, no one would think this kid was frightened. I know he is because any child forced to die in a battle will be.

Kialera nudged me to bring me out of my thoughts. "Hey Rei-sama… Do we wait?" I take out my fan and sigh. "I'm not ready to fight people quite yet." The battle was brutal. The scent of blood and burning flesh filled my nose and nearly made me throw up. I manage to get through the whole event and continue watching the boy. Right when I felt like he would be fine on his own, a bone comes out of the ground and impaled him through the abdomen. "Rei-"

"I'm on it!" I dart from my hiding place and scoop up the boy and jump back into the tree line. I look up to see Tajima looking left and right frantically. "Yatoka!" So that's what the kids name is. My palms glowing green, I place it over the wound. It punctured his lung. I take a take a nearby corpse and transform it into the boy before giving the order. "Kialera, reverse summon me. This kid can't be treated here."

Damn it, this is a lot more stressful than I thought it would be. How does Tsunade and Sakura do it? All this blood was gut wrenching. Feeling the wooden floor beneath my feet instead of dirt, I drag Yatoka onto a table. I place my hands against his wound and quickly activate the mystical palm. Blood was flooding his lungs. I have to get it out and keep it away as I work on stitching the muscle together.

Sweat drips down my face from the strain. Animals were easier and I never wounded them fatally before. They were always small abrasions. But this was a human that I refused to let die after I made him my target. He coughed up blood that had gotten in his throat from the initial attack, making me almost lose focus. Heal heal heal heal. That's all I have on my mind. When it was finally all stitched together from organ to muscle, vein, and skin, I slumped to the ground. "Kovu…How long was that?"

"A hour. You were at it for an hour." He answered, green eyes looking concerned at my red hands. Kovu had a wonderful black mane now that he's an adult. He was like a big brother to me ever since puberty hit him. He stopped acting childish and matured at a rapid rate. My gaze travels back to my charge. "We're not out of the woods yet. He'll run a fever for sure so I'm going to find some water to wash up and gather cold water. The summer heat dried up our pond this time around." I wipe my face of sweat and cringe when I felt some blood get on me.

With haste I grabbed a bucket and discard my heavy cloak. I hurried through the forest, searching for any water sources nearby. It isn't until I hear the familiar rushing sound coming from nearby? A river! I sighed in relief and ran to it, dunking the bucket of water into the stream before washing my hands clean of all the blood. Talk about a harsh wake up call. I go out of the forest and the kid I decide to watch over first gets himself nearly killed. After finishing up, I walk quickly t not spill the water.

Yatoka indeed got a fever like I suspected so I placed him in my room. After laying a cold rag on his head, I go downstairs to make some broth with blood regenerating medicine. Kill stepped into the room, narrowing her eyes. "You truly are serious about this…."

"Of course. I want to try and change things. Children fighting grown up battles is wrong." I huff and cross my arms. Kila has tried talking me out of my decision many times. She kept telling me that hiding in the forest and staying safe was better than throwing myself into danger. Of course I refused. Isolation may be a big cat thing but I as a human, do not like being closed off from society. Sure my existence might create a glitch in the system but as long as I don't run into cannon characters too often, it'll be fine.

Wait…Little boy... Tajima… Shit. I just rescued Madara's brother. For crying out loud, why didn't Kishimoto write about Madara's brothers like he did with Hashirama? Maybe Tajima just knows him and that's why he called out that way. Totally not the first child he loses… I try my best to convince myself as I walk into my room and switch out the rags. "I-Izuna. Mada-nii….." The boy groans and I let out a sigh. Yep, no mistaking it here. Drawing the blankets over the boy, I take the time to look closer.

His hair was shoulder length with soft spikey fringe protruding outwards from the top layer. I touch the strands and marvel at how soft it was. His hairstyle looked a lot like Gaiden Sasuke. By his body was already packing on some muscle and made him look older than nine. He didn't have chubby cheeks like I still have. Yatoka probably won't be waking up anytime soon so I think a visit to my favorite forest dweller was in order. After I change and bathe of course. Thank goodness for a hot spring being right beside the tree.

* * *

So here I sat, on top of Kurama's head, combing his fur. Why not? He deserves good hygiene just as much as anyone so why let all this silky soft fluff go to waste? **"Why do I associate with you?"** He rumbled out in my head. He always asks that question. I hum as if to think over my response. "I don't know Kura-kun, why I? Will it be the same answer I have given for the past six years?"

He huffed, making me rise and fall like his jaw. **"What a horrendous nickname."**

"And yet you still respond. Look, stop doubting my bond with you. I am with you because I do not fear you nor want to capture you. I am also with you because you do not wish to kill me which means you like that I have no fear." I gently pat him and slide down onto his nose to start combing there too.

We settle into a comfortable silence for about an hour before he opens one red eye. **"Girl. You have been amongst other humans and blood. Have you started your work?"**

"Don't call me girl. Use my name already. But yes you are correct. I saved a boy on the battlefield today. I never seen so much blood before and I nearly lost it while healing him. Thank Kami for my mother's medical knowledge." Kurama narrows his eye at that. Took me a moment before realization came. I haven't exactly told him about my other life before. He didn't pry and left it at that. He may be ornery but he is polite when the moment calls for it. "I'll tell you someday Kura-kun. Just not now."

He closes his eye and acceptance before moving on. **"Who is the boy?"**

I blink a few times before telling the short version of what happened. "An Uchiha. He didn't look much younger than me. When I was in town, I felt how much his hand trembled and decided to watch over him. I was hoping he would have lasted but lo and behold, he gets a bone into the abdomen. So now I have my first resident. It all happened so fast."

Speaking of Uchiha, I need to refill that bucket of water. Should I build a well in case the pond stays dry? It would be wise. "I need to go now. See ya next time Kura-kun."

 **"Hmph."**

* * *

After grabbing the bucket from home, I trek all the way back to the river I found earlier. It was a shorter trip after knowing where I'm going. About twelve minutes for a walk. I was about to step out of the tree line when a voice caught my attention. Ducking behind the nearest tree, I slowly peak out. Standing on opposite sides of the river were two boys. The whole scene was oddly familiar for some reason. "Come on Madara. You managed to skip it yesterday." Yeah no…. I'm out of here. Yatoka will just have to deal with a Luke warm rag for a while. Getting up to leave, a second voice stopped me. "Oi! Who's there?!" Oh for Kami/Jashin/Christ's sake. Perhaps if I ignore them- whack. I fall over from something hitting my head. I guess that was a no then. Peachy.

"Madara, you can't be throwing stones at animals just because you can sense one nearby." The voice I knew to be Hashirama's was dangerously close. "Oh!... It's a person." Hands grip my arm to hoist me onto my feet. That's some strength for a kid. I rub my face with my sleeve and glare at the two boys when Madara came over. "A girl!" They shout in sync.

Really Hashirama? It takes you a look at my face even after helping me up to see my gender. "No, I'm just a really pretty boy." When the brunette nods in understanding I couldn't help but face palm. Madara snorts, whacking the Senju over the head. "That was sarcasm idiot. Know the difference." He turned his onyx eyes on me. "What is a girl doing unattended out here anyway?" oh yeah, gender roles. Almost forgot about that.

I huff and walk over to the river, filling the bucket and turn to give them my best serious face. "I needed water. The pond that is my usual source has dried up. As for the other part, I don't need an attendant of any kind. I take care of myself."

Both of them looked disbelieving. Hashirama pointed, which is rude, at me. "But you're not a-"

"Shinobi?" I finish, taking a step back to stand on the water. The reactions that got were rather hilarious. Madara choked and Hashirama did that instant depression thing. "I can't believe how insensitive I am… Anyone can be a ninja if theirs strong enough… I'm a horrible human being." What. The. Hell. This is really happening. He actually does that. You can just picture that dark purple aura of gloom hanging over his back. Blinking, I turn to Madara. "Does he do that often?"

He sighed, pinching his nose. "Unfortunately yes… So… what's your name?"

"My full name or just the first."

"…First is fine." He mumbles. I know without a doubt that a last name holds great importance for clans like them so it made sense that they would only want to know just my first. "Reika Hara. I don't have a clan so there isn't any need to hide it." I smile when he stares blankly at my face. "You?"

"Madara."

"Hashirama."

"Well then Madara-kun, Hashirama-kun. I must go now. You wouldn't mind if I come back right? I don't exactly have friends at home." Not human ones anyway. Yatoka is undecided.

The Senju boy grinned and gave me a thumbs up. "Sure! Join the group." Madara simply grunted a 'idiot' under his breath but of course it came out as the infamous "Hn" we all know and love. That's gotta be a genetic. Taking it as approval, I go on my way.

Welp. So much for not meeting the canon characters huh?

* * *

A/N Okay, so maybe not all of you guys know but if you do, yay! I have a deviantart called ElvenElana. I drew My version of Madara's three other brothers as well as multiple pictures of Reika and one of her home. Check it out if you want! My newest is her with the tiger mask. Hope you like.

Q: Watcha think of this story so far?

Review responses.

ILoveRebornNarutoKProject I love the hype XD

NightlyRowenTree Well I hope it's a good interesting. ^_^"

StorytellerD132 lovely ideas. Sunshine is a nice one I might use. Ama and Ara too.

TinkotheWolf definitely a porcupine ^^ thunder is more Kura-kun than anything.

DarkDust27 Oh it has happened ^^ bros fur life


	5. Chapter 5

He woke up in a strange place. The last thing he remembered was a searing pain in his chest. But this was absolutely not a battlefield. He sits up, wincing from the ache in his joints. The room around him was lit by the orange glow of an oil lamp resting on a dresser and another on the desk. That's when he noticed that he was not alone.

Passed out and hunched over the bed was a girl. The brown hair made him think she was a Senju at first until he noticed the distinct blue streaks in the brunette tresses. Who was she? Her hair was rather messy but that might be her natural waves sticking out. She seemed to be a normal girl but one look at her calloused hands revealed years of work. If he guesses right, she was around the same age as his older brother. Suddenly her eyes open and he felt himself give a sharp intake of breath.

The orbs were so odd that he was left speechless. He has never seen such a gene in any clan before. On impulse, he brought a kunai to her neck. He can't even imagine why she hadn't disarmed him while he slept.

I hadn't expected him to recover so soon. "Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling." The feeling of metal on my skin finally registered and a chuckle arose from my lips. "Well that isn't very nice. Is this the payment I get for saving your life?" I sigh and stare directly into his eyes. Slowly the kunai is removed.

"Why? Why save me?"

What a world if children can't accept kindness without suspicion. That's so depressing. "You are simply far too young to die. So without further ado, I'm going to go out hunting. Breakfast is already made downstairs and I'm pretty sure you can muscle through the fatigue." I wave behind me as I leave the room. "Keep an eye out Kovu." The lion nodded to me and shook his mane, the red feather woven into it standing out against the dark brown. Every cat had some. Kialera had a necklace of red and blue. Yuki and Saigo had inversed earrings of one red and blue feather. Yuki wore hers on the left while Saigo wore it on the right.

It was their way to tell who they belonged to. Kikyo used green and yellow feathers on her familiars according to Kila. I dress into my shinobi attire and head out to get food for dinner. It took some time of waiting in a tree before she spotted a boar. It was a small, easy to kill. A larger boar would have tougher skin. With practiced precision, the kunai goes flying. It pins the pig down by his tail right when I land beside it, slashing its throat in order to end its life quickly. "Sorry young one. Your death will feed our stomachs so I thank you." I mutter the practiced line that Kila taught me before sealing the carcass into a scroll. Making seals that were simple as this was an easy task. It's complex ones that she will have to learn if she decided they would be necessary.

I lick the blood on my hand to test its qualities, nodding when I didn't taste anything out of the ordinary. No dull bitter bite from poison or disease. That was another survival skill I was taught just in case my nose couldn't detect an odor of pestilence or famine. Both of which are unhealthy to eat. I get up and head to the river to wash up and skin the animal.

* * *

While I was washing my hands I heard a familiar voice call out. "Hey! Reika-chan." I slowly turn my head to scowl at the boy as he jumped back. "Vampire!"

"That's not nice Sunshine."

He crumbled to the ground instantly. "I'm sorry."

"H-hey, don't get depressed. I wasn't really offended. Sorry." Geez, this kid.

"Why do you have blood on your face then?"

"Dinner." I watched with amusement as he paled. "And no I don't eat it raw. I was only testing the blood of a boar to make sure it's safe to eat." Just then a rock skipped across the river and Hashirama caught it. "Yo, Madara." I raise a hand in greeting.

The porcupine head scowled at me before snorting. "How are you a girl?" My eye twitched at that before I jumped up, holding my hand out. "Arm wrestling match. Right now!" He scoffs and claps his hand into mine. A smirk forms on my lips when his strength his copied. While I turned my back to him, I flipped him over my head. AND HIS NAME WAS JOHN CENA! He landed on his back roughly, glaring at me. "What the hell was that?!"

I smile brightly at him and shrug. "A ninja must see through deception." I quote Kakashi from when Naruto fell for a trap during the bell test. I then hold out my hand to help him up. He eyes it suspiciously before taking it. "Sorry. I couldn't resist." Hashirama laughed, gripping his stomach until Madara whacked him over the head. He was stronger than me even with my extensive training. I could feel the borrowed power slipping away along with my chakra. I stumble over to a nearby rock and sit down.

Watching the two banter back and forth over how they are better at something, I realize that they are much more open to each other than with me. It made sense though. I was still a stranger despite Hashirama's friendly nature. Closing my eyes, I start thinking of the times. They met while all brothers were alive so somewhere along the way they had just started to drop like flies. One after another until Izuna and Tobirama were left. The show never specified when Kawakami died, only a jump cut to his burial. He will be the one I rescue next.

Using my fan, I try cooling my face as the sun beat down on us. "Hey Reika-san. Do you have a family waiting for you? You said there wasn't a clan but..." Madara asked. It was a question I would have expected from the Senju. I sigh and shrug. "In a way. No one human but I think of them a family."

"What do ya mean by that."

"Familiars. Or summons which is the case for three of them. There is another that acts as my mother and a much older one who is my best friend."

Sunshine gaped at me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "But you have to have at least one relative at one time right?"

"Well sure. My mom… a younger brother and an older sister." I added that bit since they can connect more with the fact I had siblings. Pushing myself up, I brush his hands away. "Ma, it's fine though. It's been five years so I'm comfortable just living as I am. Being raised by animals was quite the interesting experience I have to admit." They both took on sad looks despite me smiling. "What about you. How many siblings?" Just in case there might have been a sister that was never mentioned. Anything can happen in reality. Deviations were bound to occur like how these two met earlier than what was expected.

Just when they were about to respond, I remember something important. "Oh! I completely forgot about that! Sorry Sunshine, Porcupine. I have to hurry back or else they'll go hungry." Without waiting for a response, I hurry off. I did hear their last words though.

"Porcupine?"

"She means you."

"I know that! Idiot."

Man, why did Madara become so evil? When I got home, Yatoka stood there, scowling. "That was too long for a hunting trip." He was obviously very suspicious. "Just be happy I'm feeding you at all." Saigo walks in and sniffs the air, purring in delight. Boar was her favorite meat. At the look the Uchiha gave me I shake my head. "What? Did you think I wouldn't feed my patient? You're not a hostage here. Understand that. Not you or any other child I will bring." Speaking of… "Saigo, any report on battles?"

The cougar nodded her head. "The Hagaromo clan alongside the Uchiha will be attacking the Senju. In fact, they have already begun." Kawarama dies in this fight. Hopefully I'm not too late. Yatoka stares at me with widened eyes as I get up.

"You're going into battle?" I say nothing as I pull my cloak and mask on. "Y-you were that boy!"

"Indeed. Do me a favor and don't running off. I still need to do more checkups on your injury. I'll be back later." Kialera and Kovu fall into step beside me and together we leave the forest.

* * *

Just as before, the battlefield was hell brought to life. In this chaos I search for a familiar figure. A child with light tan hair like the sand on a beach. I was jumping through the trees when a metal chain wrapped around my ankle, yanking me down. It took all I had not to scream in pain. "Why's this? A Senju hiding in the shadows?" Uchiha. Three of them stood above me. I never thought I could feel so tiny since I was never around adults but this…. was the feeling of a mouse being cornered by its predator. Gripping my fan, I unseal my Kodachi and quickly break the chain. They think I am a Senju? Must be the water nature I possess.

I can't fight them. Not head on like this. Without further ado, I sign the needed hand seals. "Suiton Kirigakure no jutsu." Mist forms all around me at just the right thickness for me to run away. Luckily none had their sharingan activated to see where I went and hopefully whoever the sensor was is currently occupied by someone else. As I ran, I found the boy I was looking for. He was scratched and bruised all over and I'm pretty sure that an ankle isn't supposed to bend that way. Ew. I drop down in front of him so he didn't think I was trying an ambush.

"W-who are you? Have you come to finish me off in his place?" He points his blade at a dead Hagoromo member. I watch him as he stares back at me with a mix of fear and hatred.

"Do not worry child. I am not a threat to you."

"Prove it!"

Slowly I take off my mask and smile at the boy. His expression shifts into that of shock. "What's a girl doing out here?"

"What is a child doing here? Come with me. You will die if I leave you here and there is no medic to help your broken ankle. I have a safe place where I call home." Holding my hand out, I wait for his response. After a minute of thinking over hi options, he takes it. I leave a body that was transformed to look like Kawarama just like I did with Yatoka before holding him up. "Kovu, come."

The lion waltzed out, teeth stained red from an enemy. "Allow him to ride on your back. I'll be the guard alongside Kialera." He nodded and I place Kawarama onto his back. "Hold tight boy." With my cats, we walk silently through the tree line to try and get around the battlefield undetected. A kunai shot out from the bushes which I deflected. Another Uchiha stepped out. I really didn't want to kill him. He was Madara's clan after all. "Do not attack. I wish not your blood on my hands if it is unnecessary." I state calmly after adjusting my vocal cords.

"As if I'd back down Senju brat." He charges at me with his own sword. I duck low and stab my blade into his gut and ripping across, severing multiple vital organs. Blood splashed onto my hands and face. I felt my body freeze from the wet substance. Kawarama reached out and tugged my sleeve. "You okay?" Shaking my head, I begin moving. "Bear with me but, we need to start running."

Kawarama never let out sounds of pain but I could tell that his ankle was hurting even worse. I gave him a pill to knock him out. Once arriving back at the tree house after what seemed like hours, I carry the kid on my back inside. I made sure to remove the Senju armor. Yatoka was on the counter reading a book. His visible eye blinked slowly at the scene. Of course I ignore him and start focusing on healing the broken bones. I wrap it up in a bandage afterwards to make sure it heals correctly. I may have fixed it but I can't let them catch onto my ability to heal. Hashi and Mito are the creators medical ninjutsu. As much as I'll say is that I make medicine with herbs that only grow here. For rapid healing.

With my work finished, I realize that I'm not done yet. Mada and Hashi won't be back at the river for a while. Not until after Itama 'dies'. Mada's brother are also supposed to have died then too. Now I just need to keep tabs on the two clans. My goal is to save them all to prevent Madara from falling into darkness or being easily corrupted by Zetsu. Speaking of that pasty cannibal… should I try and find him?

Well I can set those thoughts aside. Now I'm just gonna get blood out of my hair.

Fun times.

A/N Hello hello hello! So now we have another lost boy to join my peter pan tree house place. Forgive any typos you might see. My friend does the editing and that will be later.

Q: Don't really know what to ask so uh…. SEXIEST CHARACTER FOR YOU? XD mine is…. Itachi or Madara, maybe even Kakashi. Anyone with a sharingan really. Except for Sasuke the cockatoo. Don't really like him :/


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright boys. First name, Age, things you like and things you hate. I want no answers that state anything about a clan. We will not reveal our last names unless you trust the other person got it?" I point at the two boys on the couch.

They nod.

Good. "Now I'm Reika. I like my cats and friends. I dislike war. Alright, your turn."

"Kawarama. I'm seven. I like onigiri and I hate losing."

"Yatoka. Nine. Reading…" That's Uchiha speak for you. Short and not so sweet.

He didn't say anything about hate. I smile at that and stand up. "Well then. I have a proposal for the both of you. Stay with me here. It's your choice of course. Stay and help with my efforts on rescuing the young off the battlefield or return to your clans and face the possibility of dying just as soon as you would have without my intervention. And yes you would have, don't try to argue." Yatoka looked away at this and huffed. Silly Uchihas and their egos.

"You don't have to answer now but my ideal outcome is to have enough members to help me save children without having to being them here since it's dangerous to heal them on the field. Even with the cats protecting me, I'm still at risk. It's a simple trade really. I offer you protection if you do the same in return."

Their looks turn thoughtful. Yatoka was unconsciously petting Yuki's fur from where she laid at his feet. She sits up and rests her head on his lap. "It would be nice if Rei-sama had more friends here." I snicker as she pulls out her sad kitten face, green eyes getting a watery sheen to them. I didn't ask her to try manipulating him but I'm guessing she had grown attached to the Uchiha. Getting up, I grab my cloak and mask.

"Where are you going?" Kawa asks as I move about.

"Into town. I need to buy more bowls and some clothes for you guys. I can't exactly have you wearing distinctive clothes that some might connect dots to. Symbol or no symbol." Yatoka wasn't wearing his high collar when he met Kawa earlier but he will need to get something to replace it. The last thing I want is for them to be at each other's throats before they learned to trust each other as individuals instead of the labels of Senju and Uchiha.

I tap my chin and tilt my head to them. "Maybe… you two can come with me? I have spare cloaks and all sorts of masks... you might not wanna though." I go upstairs to get my fan and a sealing scroll. They were both wearing a cloak and mask by the time I returned. Yato chose the lion one and Kawa had chosen the dog…. I don't remember carving a scar into it… "What did you do to the puppy mask?"

"It was too cutesy for me."

"But why did you do something permanent if you don't plan on staying?"

"…"

"I see." A grin spread across my face. "Welcome aboard."

Yato raised his hand hesitantly. "I would not mind staying if it means I don't have to fight for a while." Yuki leapt to her feet when he said that and pounced on him. Now I've seen grown men hug grown lions with some difficulty. This was a full grown lion, yes, but he was a nine year old boy. So it made sense that he fell flat on his back instantly. Yuki looked really happy. The boy smiled! He was actually smiling at this. Hah! Uchiha are all stoic my ass.

* * *

We walked into town in a protective formation. Kialera is at my side the two boys behind me with Yuki and Kofu positioned on their outer side that would be exposed. People stared of course. Why wouldn't they? Here we are, three children in warring times, dressed alike with wild animals. Definitely not the norm for these people and even the shinobi. We stop at the clothing booth. Apparently they didn't have full out stores yet, just open stands that show all they have. "Pick what you need. Two outfits. One for that and the other casual. I don't have much money to spare." Just what Kikiyo left behind. We should take missions soon.

I whisper to Kialera to stay put as I jump onto the roof and begin making my way towards the mission stands. Gathering chakra into my ears, I listen in on the conversations.

"I here those two will be going at it again."

"Really? When?"

"Later this week. I saw some Senjus getting weapon scrolls."

Hm. I'll need to prepare as well. Reaching out with my chakra, I ping Saigon and she appears before me. That's my spy for you. "Any news on the Uchiha clan? Will they be taking a different mission before fighting the Senju?"

She nods and looks at the people bellow. "They are fighting the Senju still but it's a retrieval for a scroll. Most likely a noble planned to have them compete… Why do humans do this? You are kind but out here they are cruel."

"It is just how things are. For now we must endure and help the best we can. So, any children being part of the team?"

"Yes. Two much younger Uchihas about seven and six. Three adults."

No doubt the last two brothers. So Madara lost them all in only to missions. That was just so sad. I can't imagine how it feels to lose your little brothers so quickly. Sure I did in a way but Aaron was still alive in the other world. Why was Tajima so confident in his sons despite the death of the second oldest? "Oi." A voice said from behind me. I turn my head to see someone I was not expecting. Tobirama Senju. "Who are you?" He crossed his arms while eyeing both me and Saigo.

Time to get into character and speak in riddles. "You shall know me as guardian of the innocent, a beast that never strikes. I am Tsukitora and that is all I will tell you young sapling of the forest." Oh that was fun to say. I'm really tempted to say my name is Jeff right now. I should hurry and leave though. Tobirama's sensory abilities are better than Hashirama's but I don't know to what extent at this age. I don't want him identifying me by chakra since that is something I can't hide. "It seems my time here is up. Farewell Shinobi-san." Before he could try and stop me, I jump down to where my two masked companions had stopped.

Kawa was looking up at his brother silently. Before anything can go south, I raise my hand in a lighthearted salute. "I'll see you around." With that I flare my chakra out and grab onto the two boys. We were reverse summoned back to the house. "Sorry if you feel queasy, this takes some getting used to. I had no guarantee that the boy wouldn't follow us." Tobirama is paranoid polar bear after all. Kawarama remained silent as I spoke about his brother. Wise choice. They carried their clothes towards the house but I stop them. "You guys are no longer guests so how about we get you permanent rooms?" They take off their masks and look at each other.

"I call top floor!" They announce in unison. Before I could say anything, the two were already racing towards the second tree.

…

"Perhaps they will get along faster than you thought." I would have said right then if it wasn't for Kawarama being thrown out the top floor window. Throwing my head back, I laugh at the scene. Man I'm going to love these ninjas. Speaking of… "Saigo, when is that mission?"

"In two days."

I think I should go to the river. Not to see the boys but just to relax for a bit. "Tell them I'm going out for a while. I'll be back in time to make dinner." I toss her my mask and cloak before jumping into the trees. One of the fun things about being a ninja was this feeling right now. The sensation of flying. I always wanted to be able to just glide through the sky like a bird. It would be better if I had music. Too bad iPod don't exist here. I land beside the water and look around. Seems they aren't here today after all. I sit down and stare into the flowing current.

Yatoka and Kawa will slowly warm up to me. Hopefully. The best team is the one that get along with all members. Itama's rescue will be the most risky. If my memory is correct, there were eight adult Uchiha surrounding the poor boy like wolves to a rabbit. Hashirama will be in that battle as well. I'll need to avoid him or continue the act of the mysterious Tsukitora. I'll make a reputation if I'm seen after all. Then after the group is created, we could be called Children of The Forest... no that's too long… Forest Children. Much better. Counting the rooms I have, I can take two extra kids outside of the brothers. Preferably a clan kid since it will form a friendship between rivaling clans. Hopefully that will decrease some of the hatred.

I sigh and lean back only for my head to come into contact with a pair of legs. Looking up, I see Madara scowling down at me. "Oh. Ma-kun the porcupine."

"That's dangerous. You didn't notice me until now?"

"Well actually what you were doing was dangerous too. You don't know if I'm armed or not. Better watch out kid." I stand and poke him in the chest. When he looked me in the eyes, I couldn't do the same. I killed his clansman yesterday. Should I tell him that? I don't want to hide it from him. No, I can't outright apologize to him or he'd know that I am aware of who he is. I turn away and place my feet in the water.

He was silent for a few seconds before placing a hand on my shoulder. "You okay Rei?" By his voice I would tell he was serious.

"I never killed a man before… not until yesterday. I killed plenty of animals for food and medical practice such as bandaging, making splints, or stitching gashes but… I ended a person's life while trying to save another." I can feel tears welling up in my eyes against my will. "That man looked kind of like you. Well, the hair and eyes anyway. He probably had a family waiting for him… A child of his own." Now they were running down my cheeks so I lifted my arm to hide my face in the sleeve. I had been hiding this feeling since committing that act.

Suddenly I was turned around by the once comforting hand. I was expecting him to be angry after seeing what I was getting at. Instead he had sympathy in those dark orbs. "Don't. Don't drown yourself in guilt." His hands tightened on my shoulders. "You were doing the right thing but someone stood in your way. That's there was to it." Madara left absolutely no room for argument. If he had it, he would probably use his sharingan to prove his point further. So I didn't.

"Hey, wanna spar?" I ask. I just want to forget everything at the moment.

"Sure. Let's dance."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. It was the same way his older counterpart referee to fighting. He sends a kick towards my head and I block using my forearm. "Hey, I wasn't ready." I pout at him before jumping backwards into the sky. "Any rules?"

"Nope."

"Well then…" I take out my fan and unseal my kodachi. His eyes widen. I don't give him time to say anything since I'm already on the move. He ducks under my swing and grabs my wrist, yanking my forward by using my own momentum. I use the continued movement to grab his shirt and pull him down with me.

* * *

For nearly an hour we tumbled and rolled around as we fought until we were both too exhausted to continue. It was quite fun. I can see why Hashi always found joy in it. I sit up and grin at him. He scowled back, lifting his arm. "I can't believe you bit me, with fangs. The way you fight is so boyish too." I laugh and slug him in the arm. "Sure I was a little wild but what do you expect from a person trained by animals?"

"True… Can I ask about who you saved that day?" He was still looking at the deep bite wound I had left.

"There was a battle and this kid who looked to be seven was alone. No one was around to help him and with that broken ankle, he would have been torn apart immediately if found by the enemy." I pick up a piece of wood and unseal a kunai to start carving it. "Hey, when is your birthday?"

"December twenty fourth."

Oh. He was born on Christmas eve. That's an interesting fact. I finish carving a little charm that was a porcupine and slipped a leather string through it. "Happy belated birthday then." I toss him the new pendent.

He looks at it and shakes his head. "What about you?"

"July eleventh."

"So that was recent. I'm going to get you something for the next time then."

"Just carve something like I did."

"No. That's something that idiot would do and I'm going to get a much better gift than him."

Ah rivalry. What a great thing to benefit from. I chuckle and stand from my spot. "See you then Ma-kun porcupine."

Today was a good day.

* * *

A/N Bonding time. That's all I have to say. The personalities for the brothers are still being debated. So far I know I want to make Yato the really mellow brother. Kawarama will become a brat with an attitude for sure.

Recently I drew a picture of the whole group in their uniform cloaks and their individual masks. Check that out if you want and if you do, tell me what ya think.

Q: should Itama and Daichi be rivals for Reika's affections? They are both the youngest of the brothers and equally adorable in my opinion. (I doomed myself by drawing him so cute. T-T)


	7. Chapter 7

I walk downstairs to cook some breakfast for the boys. Pancakes and eggs with bacon from the boar. I haven't made this type of breakfast for a long time. I'm going to be artistic and make the pancakes into clan symbols. Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiha, Nara, and for some randomness, Kurama's adorably furry face.

Yato walked downstairs since he had the room directly connected to this tree by a bridge. "What's that?" He points at the food.

"My artistic breakfast." I answer while setting the table. I give him the Uchiha and Nara pancakes while Kawa gets the Senju and Uzumaki ones. Wink wink. This is my very subtle sign to tell them I know exactly what their last names are. I wonder if they will catch on though. Of course I'm going to be eating my best friend… That sounded bad.

I sat down when the Senju boy arrived and watched as they took their respective seats. Both look at the pancakes and then at me while I smile at them. We eat in silence for a few minutes before I say anything. "Well boys, since you will be helping me from now on, let's get some things out of the way. I'm going on a mission today. A rescue. The rules if you are to come with me are simple."

They stop eating so I know they are listening. "One, no matter the attire or symbol, a child is in need so set your grudges aside. Two, whatever you see me do remains a secret at any point if you decide to leave. Three, once one offers you their name, no fighting. Think of the bond you formed and not previous acts of their family against yours. That's all." I smirk and hold out my hand out in a fist. "With that said. You better be prepared for who you might see." Yatoka places his fist against mine followed by Kawarama.

* * *

We wait in the trees, watching for the Uchiha team to come rushing through. I grip my kodachi, Taigaburedo, tightly in anticipation. After this, I will have all the people that connect Madara to the light. I hear them coming but it stops. The sounds of blades clashing is the answer to why. The Senju have intercepted the other team. I wave my hand to the left and right as a signal before jumping across the trees. I see the three Uchiha men on the ground while five Senju surround two smaller boys. My heart crumbles slightly at the sight of the oldest hugging his brother close.

The youngest had short straight hair like a young Itachi before he took to wearing a ponytail. His onyx eyes were large with innocence and fear. He was small for a six year old. The oldest looked like a cross between Obito and Izuna. His hair was in short spikes until the lower neck where a ponytail was tied by a red ribbon. His eyes had the same shape as his brother of not for the slight narrowness one naturally gets as they get older. Under his right eye was a red tattoo that looked like a jagged lightning bolt or fang.

I'm going to make a bet he's a rare lightning nature Uchiha. Like Sasuke. My thoughts are broken when a Senju takes a step forward. Time to give the signal. Cupping my hands over my mouth, I howl across the clearing and jump in between of the murderous blade with my own. My partners appear at my side with their kunai and sickle. Apparently while Madara knew how to wield a scythe, his brother had a similar weapon taste. "Pardon us Senju-san, but we can't let you slaughter these children."

"Who are you?" Oh, by the way, we have a script.

"The moon tiger who saves, Tsukitora."

"The lion who guards, Gadoraion."

"The fierce hound who fights. Higashi inu."

"We are the forest children that save the lives of innocents. If you wish not to be cut down…" I send out a wave of chakra. "I suggest you leave here." Yep. We are so awesome that they ran screaming. No, they ran silently but I bet our combined killer intent was enough to make at least one of them cry. Especially Yato's if the white knuckles on his sickle's handle was any indication on how pissed off he was. I turn around to look at the boys. The youngest clings tightly to his brother like a lifeline. Gosh he was so adorable. Like a panda. His round eyes look so much like a panda's. I better have a matching mask at home.

Gently, I lower my blade and slide into its sheath at my waist. "Lion, Hound, check their pulses. I'll heal what I can before leaving." I order before kneeling down in front of the huddled pair. "Are you two alright? We are here to help so do not be afraid. Would you like to go somewhere safe? We can provide sanctuary." Suddenly I was tackled to the ground by scrawny arms. "Thank you!"

"Daichi! Don't randomly hug someone!" This kid was almost as loud as Obito too. Never mind that though. I'm going to die from cuteness overload. I pat the kid, Daichi, on the back and ruffle his oh so lovely Itachi hair. So cute. "I'm perfectly fine with hugs. So don't worry." I stand up and go to the non-dead men on the ground. Only one survived. I write a little note stating 'The young ones have been saved by the forest spirits'. I gotta keep the mysterious air flowing as well as give Madara hope that his brothers aren't dead. Just not around as of this moment.

I brush off my cloak and gesture towards my partners and forest. "Do you want to come with us?" The older brother looked at Daichi who was clinging to my cloak. My hand rests on his head and I giggle at him. "It seems someone has already decided for you. What's your name kid?" He grunts and stands up as well.

"Karado."

* * *

After getting back home, I did a quick checkup on their injuries. Luckily there was nothing more serious than a few cuts. I wrap a bandage around Karado's knee which he scraped rather harshly on something. Sighing, I look to Kawa. "Can you go hunting Hound? I'll like there to be enough food for everyone later." He nodded and left immediately. I'm glad he took my rules to heart and hadn't said anything about the boy's clan. It didn't matter if he already knew. The only time a last name would matter was when it was earned through trust.

I stand and look at Yato and give him a wait signal. "So boys. You are brothers yes? Two seems like an odd number for you guys. Do you have other brothers?"

Da-chan looked down and nodded. "We are four. But there used to be five of us… our second eldest brother had died." I tap my side while he talked. "He was in a battle with some Kaguya and his body was a fake left behind. There was- Aniki!" Yato had removed his mask. He smirked at the shocked faces of his two brothers. I took this as a cue to leave and give them the time alone together that they deserve. The time they never had a chance to experience and solidify the bond no reader of Naruto had ever known about. It was beautiful to say the least. I finally see my plans showing progress. Showing me a happier future.

I walk until I reach Kurama's spot. Sure enough he was there. **"It's been awhile, child."**

"Indeed. So Kura-kun. I rescued three people since we've last spoken."

 **"Well done… I hear an 'and' in that sentence."**

"I'm ready to tell you a few things. I'm positive I have changed the things I thought I knew entirely at this point so I'll like you to hear me out since this partly involves you. What you used to be." Kurama hardened his gaze at the last part but said nothing. "I have knowledge. I am not of this world but I know a great deal about it. The beginning, Kaguya, Hamura and Hagoromo, the tentails, Indra and Asura. Those are the people I know of and about what they went through but not as thoroughly as I know about other times. This is a time I know only certain events and facts while the most I know is the future. That is where I learned a few things that might be hard to swallow."

I look up at him and bite my lip. "Kaguya has made what humanity is today. No… more like a third son of hers triggered it instead."

 **"That woman had no other sons."**

"Not to your knowledge no. Not even the sage or his brother knew of its exsistence either. Behind the scenes it ha been manipulating humans and molding what shinobi think has been their destined way of life for generations. The only reason why shinobi exsist is because IT persuaded Indra to fight his loving brother by using chakra." He was now watching me through new eyes. I could see it in his face.

"IT is named later Zetsu. A spawn of Kaguya's will to be revived. He will later capture all of your siblings and accomplish his only goal. I was born here and know all this. I despised my current friend at one point until I saw him die. He died knowing that all he has done and was working for was a lie. I... Had decided to change all of this the second I made contact with you and him.

Kurama chuckled weakly, or as weak as a beast could sound. **"That woman... Is the cause of all this conflict?"**

"Yes."

 **"Who would have thought."**

"Not me until it was revealed. I'm slow but even if I was smart, I still wouldn't have caught on until the very end. So, I need your help and that is why I'm telling you this."

 **"I always did think your mind never matched up with your brain. How can I help you… woman."**

He didn't call me a child or girl this time. Progress! "Tell me all you know of Hagoromo's teachings. I need to re-revise some of the things Zetsu rewrote that the sage left behind."

And thus my long class about the old times began. Beyond the chakra was made for connecting and understanding part. Hagoromo left the tablet to bridge the gap that his sons created. To instruct the clan derived from Indra that the decendants of Asura were to get along and work together for peace. Not he version that gave a vague explaination which Madara took the wrong way in the future. So if I write the original idea into the tablet, I will end the idea that the Senju and Uchiha are destined to fight for all eternity until an infinite tsukuyomi is cast upon the world.

One problem... I have no way to decipher any of it since I have no sharingan or rinnegan. I'll need Madara's help for even getting close to the damn thing. I sigh and rub my hand down my face. Time had slipped by and before I know it, evening had arrived. "Well Kura-kun. This has been oh so enlightening but I have to get back to my boys. I doubt any know how to cook."

 **"Reika."**

I freeze in my tracks and slowly turn to him, not sure if I had heard him correctly. "Did you just…"

 **"Yes. I have something to tell you in exchange for this personal information."** He looks up at the sky while referring to the story of my reincarnation. I hadn't told him of the life of my other world yet since I wanted to get the important stuff out of the way first. **"Once in the beginning of my creation, I have tried multiple times to interact with humans. None have ever been open minded enough to see more than a monster. You are the first after Asura and Indra to look at me as an** **individual being with thoughts of my own."** He looks back down at my small form. **"I'm only saying this once and you better remember it."**

I tilt my head at him and wait.

 **"Thank you."  
**

* * *

Watching the boys from a distance was surreal. All four of them should be dead right now. I saved them. I'll care for them. It's funny. I can't decide if I'm a big sister or a second mom. They feel like little brothers to my twenty six year old mind. I wouldn't know what having a son would be like anyway. Karado tackled Kawa to the ground and they started rolling across the grass. A smile grew as the poor Senju was pushed into the hot spring water. This reminded me of my cousins who were mostly boys. They would always roughhouse like that. One time I was shoved off a trampoline head first just by trying to join the wrestling match.

I close my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

One more to save and two extra. That's all I need. Status: almost done.

Keep good relations with Madara and Hashirama: done and then some.

Learn of the sage's real ways of teaching that were never covered online: check

Shower Da-chan with affection: Will be doing that shortly.

A/N I really need to figure out how this is going to drastically change Naruto as we know it.

Q: Which Uchiha brother do you like the most?

Review responses. Not many this time, what gives?! Just kidding. I love you even if ya don't say anything.

TinkotheWolf Oh you have no idea the mind fuckery I have planned for Mr polar bear. Pairings? Haven't really thought of it. I know I'm good at writing romance bit this isn't really centered over that much unlike my other stories. I do like a few of them though. Tobirabbit, Izuna, Madara, maybe even one of the brothers I created. Honestly don't know.

ILoveRebornNarutoKProject Here's your update dear -winks- Daiichi is certainly a sweetheart if I do say so myself. More touchy feely than I think Itama would be in my opinion. I hope my fight scene writing will improve so I can lengthen it but I'm glad you liked that little brawl.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm dying. Seriously. I'm dying right now. How? From the adorable creature hugging me right now. Da-chan has been following me like a puppy ever since he moved in and saw that I was a girl. I don't know if it's a crush or a hero worship thing. I had him in my lap right now so I could fix his hair. A simple trim and brushing really but he hugged me in gratitude anyway. Man why couldn't Aaron be this cute? He always griped at me for trying to love on him.

Da-chan deserved to be smothered with affection or dying in canon while being oh so sweet. Speaking of sweethearts. In three days I'll need to locate Itama. Saigo has already been scoping out the most likely sight the battlefield would take place going by the description I gave her. Some woodland area with a boulder that had a flat face towards a clearing. I pat the boy's head and stand up. My goal today is to build a freaking well since I never got around to it yet. It's needed more now because of everyone living with me. I walk out and search for a good spot.

Not by the hot spring or too close to the tree roots since I don't want them sucking up the water. I'll place it beside the willow Kikyo had planted the day I was born. It had grown tall and beautiful over the years. Unlike the trees that made my home, this will not drain our water supply. I form some hand seals to turn my hand into a chakra shovel, forming the chakra around my hand like a spoon and carefully solidifying it with constant pressure. I begin to dig out a hole in the ground, deep enough to hold at least a week's worth of water. I'll need to buy bricks to seal it off from the dirt. But first, a visit to the river.

"Yato-kun! I'm going to go for a walk! You're in charge!" I see his hand pop up from below the living room window, waving me off. That brat. Da-chan poked his head out of the door only to pout at me. Geez, that should be a dangerous weapon. "Sorry kid, I like to walk alone. Maybe next time." And there I go sounding like Itachi to his lookalike.

* * *

At the river I saw my two buddies about to toss their skipping stones. Most likely for their greeting. Silently I stand behind Madara, making him throw the rock incorrectly. "Oi! Don't stand behind me like that!" He whipped around to snap at me.

"Sorry, sorry Ma-kun. I couldn't help but test a theory out. If it helps, I'll just stand next to you next time, ay porcupine?"

Hashirama ran over to us with a grin on his face. "It's been awhile huh?"

"Guess so." I scratch the back of my neck and look around. Suddenly I had two small paper bags thrown at my face. "Hey!" I glare at them halfheartedly before sitting down with the bags. "What's this?"

Madara snorts. "Did you already forget our last meeting? I told Hashirama about it too." Ah. The late birthday presents. When did Hashirama come here again? I thought he didn't come back until after Itama supposedly died. Well, that's another deviation I guess. With the rescuing of the other two boys I completely forgot.

I pick up the first bag and shake out a leather sting with a carved flower, porcupine, and sun charm hanging from it. Not attached was another sun and flower charm. At first I was confused until I looked closely at Hashirama. He had the same necklace. I'm surprised he came up an idea I would have had myself. Tossing Ma-kun his two extra charms, I hug Hashi with one shoulder. "Thanks. We can be together even when apart this way!" Like chakra meant to connect all. Damn it Hagoromo! Your lessons are stuck in my head now.

Next was Madara's gift. "Gee. I wonder if you could beat Sunshine's amazing gift. Is it a bracelet? A kunai? Maybe even my very own skipping rock!" He whapped me on the head to shut me up. "So mean Ma-kun. It's rude to hit a girl." Not that I minded. It was cool to be treated as a regular kid no matter the current gender roles. Guess it only mattered to him if the girl in question was raised the way they were in other places.

"Just open it." He rolled his eyes at my whining.

Shaking out the bag, two cloth strings fell out along with a heavier object. They weren't necklaces that's for sure. I lift one of them up and stare at the gold bells hanging from the middle. I could replace my flimsy mask string with this ribbon and have a bow on one side with the bells. The second string was an indigo color with silver embroidery depicting stars and moons both crescent and full. Down the length was a swirling design. As for the last object, I hold up a hairpin with a single glass cherry blossom at the end. "Wow. You really outdid yourself." I honestly wasn't expecting such small yet good quality gifts from him.

I unseal Taigaburedo from my fan and slip off the red strings on the end of the handle to replace with the ribbon. I then tie my hair into a ponytail with the bells for now before sliding the hairpin into the tie. I look at them and grin, putting my necklace on. "Thanks guys." My ears twitch at a noise in the forest so I turn my head. Seeing a pair of low blue eyes in the foliage I smile. "Hey, wanna meet a friend of mine?"

Madara eyes the trees cautiously while Hashirama only grinned. "Sure! It would be amazing to meet other kids like you."

"Well she isn't a kid." When they tensed, I signaled for her to come forth. Kialera waltzed out of the shadows with just as much caution that the boys had. She sat beside me and eyed them. "This, is one of the animals I talked about. She is my closest familiar out of the four I have."

Kialera bowed her head. "It's nice to make your acquaintance!"

Hashirama pets the tiger gently behind the ear, rousing soft chuffs from her in gratitude. She loved being shown affection. Turning to my other friend, I frown. "Hey, you look kinda down. Your smile isn't reaching your eyes." I got a pretty good idea why though. He looked pained at the thoughts that crossed his mind. "Never mind. You don't have to say anything." I pat his spikey hair in an attempt to comfort him. Ma-kun sighs but a tiny smile did lift the corners of his mouth anyway.

I leaned back and watched as the two broke into a sparring match, leaving me at a tree with Kialera resting her head on my lap. My thoughts drifted off, eventually a song came to mind. It was one of my favorites. I hummed the tune until the words came back to my memory. My eyes close while my fingers moved against soft fur.

" _God of death with a gaze of woe, spoke to me and he told me so:_  
 _"Fast, before I will lose control, please, have mercy and save my soul."_

 _All the pain you feel, I am sure you didn't wish for that_  
 _And the looks that you bear are so grim, those you wear_

 _Shining bright, she is like the sun, waiting there for her fate to come_  
 _Holding out her hand with the flow, smiling as she then told you so:_

 _"It is quite alright, I shall take the darkness that you hold_  
 _And I will change your shape, as a bird you can escape_

 _You can fly to place far away, in the sky you are free everyday_  
 _If you don't have a goal or a prey, then it's fine 'cause with me you can stay"_

 _White as told, wings unfold, here it stays, following always_

 _Many more are wanting now her to save them all somehow_  
 _And the girl was reaching out saving them without a doubt_

 _Slowly as all the birds were to fly, she was in there among in the sky_  
 _'Cause the birds were all covered in white, she had turned just as dark as the night_

 _She's consumed by the darkness they bore, she will never wake up anymore_  
 _'Cause she used all the strength she would hold, now her body is finally cold_

 _Grieving bird, gave his word, took the pain, darkness and all vain_

 _Through the clouds up he would fly, birds in black where all over the sky_  
 _Now you shine like the gold on the sea, all because you are_ _Soleil"_

"What is that song about Rei-sama?" The tigress asked, looking up at me.

What was it about exactly? I thought about the lyrics for a moment. "It's about a girl who shines bright like the sun. She uses her light to save people from their darkness, sadness, and all of their other burdens. First she saves an old friend who was surrounded by evil. After many caught word of her power, they came to be saved too. With all the darkness she takes away from them, her light slowly dims until none was left. She falls and falls into her own abyss but someone follows. A friend who was by her side this whole time, watching her give away her life. He grieves but as there were still more to save, he continues what she started so he could die at her side for the same cause. While covered in sin, they still shine with hope and grace in the end."

"That's depressing." Ma-kun muttered as he walked over, wiping sweat from his forehead and sitting down beneath the shade. Hashi did the same. "But kind of cool. Someone who wants to save others simply because they know they can despite the cost." He mused aloud, leaning back on his hands. I unseal a wrapped box and place it in front of me. I figured that if they sparred they would be hungry afterwards. So I came prepared. "Hungry? I brought onigiri and inari sushi." Needless to say, they were very grateful. So grateful that I was left with nothing. Yay…

After they finished eating, I grabbed them by sleeves and dragged them over to the water. "I want you two to attack me at the same time. I want to see how long I can last."

Madara smirked at me. "I bet you can't do it."

"Don't make me get the tiger to eat you." I narrow my eyes at him.

Hashi suddenly sends a kick towards my ribs. I duck low only to see Ma-kun swing upwards with his own foot. 'Dance around the obstacles. Be like the water through fingers.' Kia had taught me. I curl over his leg and complete my roll by sliding into a crouch. I can feel my heart racing and a grin stretch across my face. I'm not violent. At least not in my old life but fighting of any kind, whether I'm watching or being a part of it, it always got me excited. Especially when it's all in good fun.

I duck under a punch, grabbing Hashirama's arm and throwing him into Madara that had been in mid stride. "Come on boys. Don't you two know how to dance?" Porcupine jumps into the air and brings his foot down on my head. I didn't see him, only felt the pain and them a face full of water. "Ack! Now you're finished." I launch myself at the raven and bite his shoulder. Where was Hashi?

"Not the teeth again!"

* * *

Once again we were out of breath after the spar and completely disheveled. Apparently after Hashirama collided with Madara, he fell onto a rock and got knocked out. Whoops. It was getting late and I haven't gone to buy the bricks I needed yet. Oh well. I can get that tomorrow while I also plan out my rescue strategy.

This time I want to go alone. Kawarama and the Uchiha brothers might be recognized by a clan member if they came with me. Unlike the last mission, this was a battle. There will be sensors and active sharingan users. Both can pick up on chakra and identify someone if skilled enough. I say my goodbyes before heading back home with Kialera.

Daichi tackled me to the ground the second I stepped into the door. "Rei-sama. You were gone so long jut to be walking. Your scratched up too. Where were you? What happened." The child fretted, looking at my sparring injuries. I probably should have healed myself before coming back. But if this is the treatment I get from this adorable panda, then maybe not. I pat his hair and smile gently. "I went for a long walk and kind of stopped to train for a little while. I got scratched up from the debris caused by my jutsu. I don't mean to worry you."

Karo looked up from kunai sharpening in his corner with Kawa. For some reason the Senju and Uchiha were bandaged up in various places. "What the heck happened to you two?"

"He started it! He said my attacks were to weak no matter how flashy they were." I raise my brow at his words. It seems Obito 2.0 is a go for this kid. Shaking my head, I go upstairs, whistling for my cats to join me. It was time for a briefing on the plan and collect the info Saigo has found.

* * *

The three days of preparation swing by faster than I wanted. I tie my hair up in its usual ponytail for battle and slip on my tiger mask, now adorned by the bells and ribbon for the strap. My Kodachi was fastened to my hip and I just finished up wrapping my arm and leg. I looked ready so I head downstairs. Outside was a finished and filled well at last. Other than getting ready, I was finishing that little project with the help of my adorable follower. Evening was approaching, the time Itama's fate was supposedly decided.

My hands are shaking. It's not that I'm scared of the fight ahead. If anything, I was scared over how excited I am. After that first kill I numbed myself enough so that I wasn't bothered by it. I don't like killing. That is true. But I would enjoy a good fight. So with a racing heart, I leave the tree house ad jump into the trees.

The sounds of battle echo as I get closer. My cloak's hood remains over my head despite the speed I ran with. Good. Saigo lands beside me and nods towards a different direction. I follow her without a word until I saw the spot I knew well. There stood the boulder with seven freaking Uchiha surrounding a little boy. Itama. A strange calm settled over me even before I landed between him and the current enemy.

"Ma, this simply won't do." I begin, turning to look at the men. Saigo dragged the injured boy away from the clearing. My job was to stall. "Will you all leave if I ask nicely?"

A blade being pointed at me was my answer. With a sigh, I unsheathe my sword. First only one attacked me. I block with my blade and slip out a kunai and use it to rip through his throat. The next two were difficult. I resorted to one use of my kekkai genkai just to smash their heads together. My sword slides into the stomach of the fourth and pulls out to cut the fifth. His sword's blade caught my bicep, creating a gash which bled under my cloak and now torn sleeve.

My feet move like I'm dancing. I soon found myself winded with only one left. My mask had been kicked of by the last man's foot. A man with jagged shaped scar on the right cheek stood there. His red sharingan stared down at me coldly. "A girl with such strength is a waste. Unfortunately you die here." I couldn't move all of a sudden. I saw my death in multiple ways play out. I didn't realize this was one of the eye contact genjutsus until the searing pain across my chest and my own scream snapped me out of it. I dropped onto one knee and glare.

With my sword too far to reach and adrenaline pumping trough my veins, I did what I haven't dared to try yet. I gather chakra into my hands and dash forward. My fist collides with his skull. It caved in with the force. It's not as great as Tsunade but it did what I wanted it to do. I cough up some blood as I tried to walk in the direction Saigo ran off to only for me to get a face full of dirt a second later. My vision was hazy now.

I'm not dying already right?

I overestimated myself. I thought I could take them on and be done with it. Looks like reality just slapped me in the face. Just because I was calm didn't mean I was strong enough to do it.

Voices came out of nowhere but I can't hear anything.

* * *

Hashirama had heard the scream from where he saw his brother run off to. Immediately thinking the worst, he rushed to his aid. What he found isn't anything like he had expected. It was a slaughter. There were bodies all around the clearing but no sign of his brother. There was however, a living person still there. It was dark so he couldn't make out who it was exactly.

He ran over and knelt down beside then. Rolling the person onto their side, he noticed the familiar color scheme. Pale lilac and green obi sash with slim black pants. That's when he saw the sword a few feet away. On that sword was the indigo ribbon he saw only a few days ago.

The person he found wasn't some random soldier. It was Reika. Blood covers her cloak and skin from her victims.

This girl… was capable of all this death?

* * *

A/N I'm going to try and make these longer and more eventful. What happens to Reika now? Guess you'll have to wait and see.

Q: How was this fight scene? Also, I'm wondering if I'm portraying Madara correctly. Hashi-kun I easy but Madara is surprisingly tricky.

Review response:

ILoveRebornNarutoKProject Sweet lord woman. What the heck? XD going from the beginning. Thank you. Might make a little short story on the side later about the new future. Love Ma-kun. He will always be my favorite Uchiha... well maybe Second to Itachi. But at least in this time period he is my favorite. A harem aye? Might not be so bad. You have quite the head canon already for this. It not decided though. She may or may not fall for a certain guy, who knows? I certainly don't. Wild cat is a purrrfect nickname. I like it. Now without further ado. -le updates-

TinkotheWolf Kinda. I don't know how I'll do it yet, just that I WILL. Panda is Daichi, Obito the first is Karado, Tsundere is who I think is Yatoka, huffy kitty is well... Izuna? And Porcupine obviously Madara. How's that? I agree. I hated Itachi too until I broke down in tears over his truth. How he could sacrifice everything like that. Madara's last moments in the newest subbed episodes made me weep. "Hashirama... where did I go wrong." Gah! Stupid Kaguya.


	9. Chapter 9

There wasn't anything around me. Just darkness. It was the same way from my second birth except that this was void of warmth. I was standing on shallow water as far as I can see. There was no end to it. When I held my arm out, I noticed the length was not matching my ten year old body. I look down and see that I was my old teenager self. I nearly forgot what I used to look like.

"Thou are not dead youth." I blink and turn to see an old man hovering in a sitting position. First thing to go through my mind was also the first thing to come out of my mouth.

"What the hell?"

He stared at me for a moment before he sighed. "The way one speaks have changed I see. You are not dead child… or should a say girl? For whatever reason your soul's not in sync with your physical form." His ringed eyes narrow at me with interest.

I school my features to where they were completely straight and serious. "Well Hagoromo-sama. Your sons are not the only ones who can jump through reality and reincarnate. Though I still remember my old life. I can die anytime but it won't result in my rebirth a third time. I'm a big fan of your work too by the way. Sure I know ninjutsu as a means of defense but I haven't exactly used any on someone, sticking to my sword for the most part. Oh and Kurama is doing well in his part of the world…. Sorry, I am rambling."

The sage blinked slowly before he chuckled. "You are an odd one. Why do you not use ninjutsu may I ask?"

"That was not the original intent of chakra. I doubt I can use it the way you had though. At this point in time, chakra has been divided out to individuals so much that it is now as independent as the person who holds it. There are ways to connect chakra but that can probably only happen under precise circumstances." I shrug my shoulders. Naruto did it after all.

Hagoromo was staring at me again. "You are…. Wise beyond your years girl."

I immediately bring my arms up in an X. "Nope. In no way am I wise. Well informed is a better way to say it. If I was wise, I would have been in touch with the thought that I can still die. I also wouldn't have fought seven adults on my own. Reality smacked me in the face there. You don't mind that I'm just saying all this do you?"

He smiled kindly and reached out, it on top of my head. The action made me freeze in place. "I do not mind. Now young one, I enjoyed this time with you and am grateful to be shown that there are people like you out there, but stay here any longer and I believe you might be mistaken dead." And just like that the dark place with glowing green water that made the space of my inner mind faded into nothing. When my eyes open again to the real world, the first thing I take notice of is the ceiling. It wasn't the carved smooth surface that made out the individual rooms in my tree houses. Next thing was the presence beside me.

Due to my exhausted and half asleep state, I wasn't thinking clearly when these words just slipped out of my mouth. "What the hell you watching me sleep for you fucking creep." Now I'm not a foul mouth by nature though I do say the least offensive ones anyway in good fun. I wouldn't say this if I was completely here mentally but since I'm not, my filter was off. This can come as a surprise to those who are used to girls being raised as proper and sweet. Red eyes widen from the language I just spewed out.

"Oh, my apologies. I was still not fully conscious." I look away, feigning embarrassment. Better get my inner actress out until all suspicion is removed. "Um… Where am I exactly?"

"The Senju compound." Allowing my eyes to widen, I gasp. Looking at the traditional style room, I can't help but admire it all. It was nicer than I had expected. I look back at the boy who was three years younger. Tobirama. Hopefully he hasn't recognized my chakra or memorizes it. When I move, I felt that my hands were tied.

"Why am I here?"

"Because you are suspicious."

"Why?"

"You were surrounded by bodies."

"Why?"

"We want you to tell us that."

"Why?"

"Because you won't be let go otherwise."

"Why?"

"You're our captive. Stop asking questions already."

"Wh-mff." He ties a cloth around my head where I won't be able to speak properly. Next thing I know I'm being led down a hallway and then pushed into a larger room. Many dark eyes land on me. The time in the village seemed to be repeating itself. Curious and disturbed gazes everywhere. I don't like this attention. Not when I'm exposed. I bite my lip from behind the gag when my body started to shake on its own accord. This sucks! What happened to that calm feeling I had before on the battlefield? The wound hurts like hell too.

Hashirama was trying his best to not appear that he knew me despite being the one to bring me here. Must be tough. I know for a fact that concern was tearing at his insides along with the nervousness of being found out about his family. Batsuma gestures silently for Tobirama to remove my gag before his hard gaze fixed on me. "Girl. Is this a stolen sword?" He begins, lifting up the kodachi. Immediately I felt possessive. It belonged on my waist not in his hands. Snap, the calmness has returned.

I force a polite smile onto my face. "No sir. It was a gift from my mother."

"Why were you on the battlefield?"

"I live in the forest. I followed the sounds to find out what was happening sir."

"If you were just looking, why didn't you flee after discovering danger?"

"I was surrounded before I could." Hashirama looked at me as if I was a completely different person. Understandable. He has never seen me deceiving anyone before. I never needed to. Questions continue while I answer with half-truths and believable lies. The only one who wouldn't believe me is Sunshine. Speaking properly like a perfect 'lady' was a real pain though. How can the women of this time do this constantly? Suddenly the door slides open behind me and someone who I haven't seen in years strides in with all her huntress glory. The years hardly aged her appearance at all.

She looks at me and just stares. "Kikyo? No… You are Reika are you not?" I nod my head as she leans down, gently cupping my face in her hands. "I wondered what had happened to her and that baby. Batsuma, I will not have this girl questioned anymore." The woman barked fiercely at him, leaving no room for argument at all.

Really? No more. Seeing that his wife was comfortable with me, the clan head relaxed along with the others in the room. My eyes slide over to my best bud while a grin formed. "Well, now that that is over." Hashirama stands and slowly backs up to the door on his side of the room but it's too late.

"Sunshine!" I charge, I leap, and I kicked. We fly through the paper door and into the yard outside. The wound on my chest flared to life as a reminder that I'm injured so I took the chance and quickly healed it though it would leave my first scar. I laugh at the surprised faces around me and help Hashirama up who is currently rubbing his hurt cheek. "Back to normality at last." He mumbled.

I throw my head back and laugh, messing his hair up with one hand. "Awe, was me acting like a normal girl so disturbing?"

"Very."

That one comment began a little friendly spar. Sure the whole nearby clan members were appalled that a 'lovely' young girl such as myself is taking part in such actions but screw them and their gender roles. Eventually I was left in the dirt. Hashirama was beaming in triumph before crumbling. "Oh that's right! Your injured. Did I reopen the wound? I'm such a horrible person. How could it-"

"I'm healed just fine you dolt." I kick him off of me and whack him on the head with my sheathed sword. Tobibear looked at me with suspicion. "When did you get that back?"

"When Sunshine threw me back into the room. Anywho, it's nice seeing you again Akane-sama and meeting you Senju-sama." I look back down at Hashirama and smirk. "You know… clan genetics make it hard to hide huh?"

"You knew?"

"Yep. But I never said anything." He scowled and tackled me again to continue the fight. "Stop manhandling me!" That tackle also served well to jog my memory. "OH SHIT!" The boys and my cats might think I'm dead! I need to go, like now.

Tobibear spluttered at the return of my foul mouth which I would have found funny any other time. "Well, it's been fun. Really it has but my home has been left in the care of animals with no opposable thumbs so bye! You don't mind me coming back do you? No? Good." And with that, I ran as fast as I can. They let me go. Akane wouldn't like it if Batsuma ordered his men to chase me. How many days was I even out? I'm pretty sure I lost a gallon of blood or something. And that takes a while to get back.

Oh please don't let me see a burned down forest.

* * *

"Rei-sama!" I was tackled to the ground by the adorable panda I missed so much. Gotta love glomps from children. "Hey there cutie, can you take me to the new kid? Is he alright?" He drags me up to my room where Itama laid still in the bed. Kawarama was there too. "How long has he been unconscious?"

"Since he got here four days ago."

Wow. I was gone for that long? Walking over to the boy, I placed my hand on his forehead with green chakra flickering to life around my hand. I diagnosed that there was a trauma that must have shut down the motor signals in the brain hence this mini coma. My guess is that a sharingan was used on him a little before I came to the rescue. Figures I didn't make it till scarface already traumatized the boy. I heal the confused nerves and look to Kawa. "Looks like he'll be awake in a few hours. A… genjutsu messed with his head a little too much." I look at Da-chan who flinched in realization.

I pet his hair and smile gently. "He'll be fine Daichi. Don't think it's your fault in any way."

"But-"

"Not your fault. You weren't part of the fight in any way and you shouldn't think your responsible for the attackers either." He nods meekly before burying his face into my shirt. Kami I'm really going to die from cuteness overload long before my time if he keeps this up. I hug him and leave the Senju brothers to be alone. Things went back to normal after that. Itama joined the lost boys group. And I had an important learning experience after almost dying again.

There was something I learned about myself.

While I was walking down the hall, something hit the back of my head. I look back to see Yatoka scowling at me. "Reckless. Do you have any idea what we thought happened to you? Any of our families could have captured you or others could have killed you." I see him holding the mask that I lost. Blood was splattered on the side of it. That could be taken the wrong way huh?

I grab the mask and smile. "Thanks to some people, I was saved. I killed eight people now. The last nearly got me. Thanks for not burning the house down Uchiha. I know how you guys are a bunch of pyromaniacs." He hits me on the head again. "Awe c'mon Yato-kun. I was just teasing." He grunts and leaves me to go to his room and probably leave.

* * *

A week passes until I decide to show up at the river again. Madara smacked me on the back of my head. What is with people hitting me lately? "You idiot! Who gets cut in half because they wanted to harvest on a battlefield!... And survives!?"

"One, I wasn't cut in half. And two, I'm awesome. That's why. Surprisingly updog is very good for cuts." I shake my head and shrug nonchalantly.

"What is updog?"

"Nothing much what's up with you?"

Hashirama snorts before he falls over laughing and I joined him right after. Oh man, I never had anyone walk right into that before. I am one pleased kitten right now. Madara cursed his own stupidity but ended up laughing too. While they were busy, I shoved them into the water. Being the vengeful asses they are, they splashed me. I took off my shirt and belt (Since I had a thoroughly wrapped torso of bandages it wasn't like I was stripping) and dove in after them. The water war that ensued was fantastic.

"Suiton: Mizu bunshin no jutsu!" My clones grab the boys by the collars before shoving out the next command. "Suiro no jutsu." They create water prisons around Ma-kun and Sunshine. They looked at me in surprise but I just grin. "Haha! You didn't think I knew jutsu did you." As long as I didn't kill with it and just having fun is alright. I release them by dispelling the clones.

* * *

We went for a stroll further down the river, where the ground is higher than the water. I didn't catch on to the hints until Hashirama shrugged off his scarf and vest. Ah so it was this scene. I jump onto a boulder and watch them begin the usual sparring match. Might as well unseal one of my lunch kits made for our visits. I watch the two clash with their legs and arms, jumping all around the cliff. I laughed when the falling rock trick was used. When they sat down 'that' conversation began. Madara bites into an inarizushi and sighs. "I wonder if we can change the future."

"But the question is how we can do it concretely. We have to have a vision for the future." Hashirama crossed his arms.

"The first steps are for us not to give up on our ideals and to get a lot stronger. Weak pups barking won't change a thing."

I sigh at how true it was. "They say the young are the most honest, yet adults hardly head their words or take them to heart. It's stupid really."

"Right." Sunshine leans forward. "If we master all sorts of Jutsu and get stronger, the adults won't be able to ignore our words anymore."

Flopping onto my back, using Sunshine's legs as a headrest and Ma-kun's for my feet, I stare up at the blue sky. "Have fun with that. I don't want to use jutsu." They both look at me like I'm crazy so I continue. "Long ago chakra wasn't meant to be weaponized. It's a life force now but we humans didn't always have it. I'm aiming to be the fastest and strongest but without jutsu. I'll learn more about healing and I'll keep some in my arsenal for offensive purposes only." I close my eyes and smile. "My sword and friends are all I need. We'll be the best team that nobody has ever seen." I look back at them and smile. "Understand?"

Hashirama nods and starts playing with my hair. Madara stood up and jumped of the boulder. "We have to master many jutsu and cover any weaknesses. Well…. I'm stronger than most adults around me anyway."

I gave a long whistle. "Impressive Porcupine." We watch him walk off. Hashirama and I share a look before following after him. I knew what was going on and had the decency to hide behind a tree because I really don't want to see anyone's thing. Madara was just peacefully taking a wiz until he sensed Hashirama.

"You really can't eh…?

"Stop standing behind me!"

"I found your weakness." The Senju boy taunted.

"I'll throw you into the exact spot I passed in! Take this, it's my suiton!" I watch from the trees as they chased each other around until they fell into the water below. As kids they were so innocent despite the lives they claimed. Unclouded by darkness. Until I'm no longer needed, I'll keep both of them in the light. Especially Madara. I go back to the boulder and place a note down saying that I was already heading home.

A few new goals have been added to my list of things I need to make brighter future.

1\. Smother BOTH Da-chan and Ita-chan with affection.

2\. Go talk to Kurama tomorrow

3\. Get weapons for the three newer boys

4\. Start training sessions with them.

Finally 5. Let Madara awaken his sharingan but don't let it consume him.

* * *

A/N So I stopped calling Hashirama Hashi. My beta who does the editing after I publish had brought to my attention that Hashi is chopsticks…. I've been calling the WOOD style user CHOPSTICKS! So I am only calling him sunshine now. I looked up his hobbies and saw that it was wood carving. I didn't know that until after the charm chapter. Score for me! Oh and apparently Madara is into falconry. Another thing, if there isn't a harem, don't get upset. Same goes for those who want a couple. Both are entertaining but since I'm a go with the flow type of writer, one of those may or may not happen. I'm not trying to discourage your ideas though.

Q: I'm going to alter this Madara's appearance by a small factor later on but I ain't telling what. If you were to 'improve' a character's appearance by one detail, what and who would it be?


	10. Chapter 10

"Who wants to go into town with me?!" I call out from the well. Daichi and Itama run out at the same time. When the bumped shoulders, they sent each other a dirty look before simultaneously grabbing onto both of my arms. I just sigh and begin my walk into town. The boys knew the drill about hiding our identities so they have their masks on. Itama had picked out a badger mask which suited him well with his two toned hair. He definitely had to keep is hood up or someone would recognize his hair.

I go straight to the blacksmith and clothing store but after buying what we needed, I realize I'm all out of savings. I'll need to start taking missions. "Panda, Badger, Let's go to the mission board. I've ran out of my mother's money so I hope you don't mind me being gone longer than usual from now on."

Itama shook his head. "You will never be a burden to us Rei-sama." Daichi hugs me around the waist. "Not ever!" Kami these kids are like the brothers I always wanted. I glance at the people looking at us and shrug it off as them being curious. Not every day you see a bunch of masked little people. When seeing the crowd that hangs around the billboard and clan desks again was not comforting to me. I, in my small body, will have to push past these grown and war hardened shinobi men alone because in no way am I subjecting these two babies to such abuse.

Not taking the chance of being knocked down, I turn to the two boys. "What kind of missions are usually on the board?"

Da-chan scratched behind his neck as he tilted his head. With the mask on, it was necessary for us to move certain ways to make others tell what our emotions are at the time. Everyone had their own versions of the actions such as this being Da-chan's version of contemplating. "Just chores mostly and simple escorts for traders. Clans get bigger tasks though. Assassination, escorts for lords and ladies, item collection like the one me and Kara-nii and I were on, guarding, and some other ones." Assassination for one clan while guarding from the other. That's one way to set them up.

I turn and walk into the crowd. Immediately I was lost in the sea of bodies. I had to push and shove until I stumbled out into the front. Someone grabbed my collar though and yanked me back. "Oi, kid. What do you think you're doing here huh?" The man was sun tanned with scruffy short brown hair and a hint of a beard growing. From his mouth hung a smoking pipe. I couldn't say he was young or old really. He kind of looked like a meaner version of Asuma but I'm pretty sure he isn't a Sarutobi.

"I'm trying to get paid shinobi-san. Just like you." As usual, I keep my voice flat and use chakra on my vocal cords to sound like a boy. "Please put me down." When he made no move to do so, I did what was necessary. I grabbed his index finger, absorbed his strength, and squeezed. The resonating snap of the bone was followed by the man's cry of pain. I ignore the stares and grab two posters from the board. One for hunting a certain set of animals and the other being a merchant escort.

When I turn around this time, the people stepped away from me. A feeling of guilt settled in my chest so I knelt in front of the fallen man and grabbed his hand. "I apologize for causing you pain. You wouldn't unhand me so please understand." I craft a splint with a stick and bandage around his broken finger. I don't wait for a reply. I just leave. Itama tugs on my cloak to get my attention when I passed him. "What is it?"

"You're really kind Rei-sama." He might be beaming behind that mask. I wouldn't know if not for his voice. I'm pretty sure breaking some guy's finger isn't kind. As if knowing what I was thinking, he continued. "You didn't have to give him that splint but you did." Daichi nodded in agreement on my other side as we walked home.

…

"Alright. Family meeting." All eyes looked to me, both feline and human. "We ran out of money that my mother left behind so we will be needing to take on missions from now on. I'll grab two per round so we can split into teams. I'm trusting you to do only two things if they come up. If there is an injured person, help them with the medical aid I have taught you. Itama and Karado are with me. Yatoka, you are the only one who knows the most of medical practices so you will lead the second mission. Kialera and Kovu will be with us too. The second thing is to never reveal your identity to our clients. Understood?"

"Hai, Reika-san (Rei-sama)."

"Good. Now tomorrow is when we part okay? I need to go inform some acquaintances or mine today so I'll be back to make dinner." I get up and leave. My next stop was the river and hopefully they were there.

…..

Madara and Hashirama were indeed there. Given how many times they showed the meetings in the show, I'm worried about how much time I have left. They had the dead brother talk while I wasn't there so will the fight happen when I'm not here too? The escort mission won't take long, two days at best. I don't want to risk it but I have to meet the client tomorrow.

"Hey guys, I need to give you a heads up." They turn away from their spar to look at me. "I'll be gone for the next few days because of a mission. I need to get more money. Unlike the other times I'm not around, I'm not sure what will happen." I huff and cross my kimono clad arms. Porcupine frowned at my announcement while Sunshine looked concerned.

"What kind of mission?" Hashirama asks first.

"Escort. I don't know who yet but it should be simple. I'll have two others with me too. A few shinobi friends of mine that I met around the area." Ugh. I hate lying to these guys but I can't exactly say 'oh I'm going with one of your dead brothers!' now can I? Giving them a smile and walk away. "See you guys next time."

….

I look up.

He looks down.

I smile.

He scowls.

 **"This is foolish."**

"I need to do it Kura-kun. You know… if you're so worried, why not come with me?"

He chuckled darkly at that idea. **"And be chased with pitchforks? No thank you… Woman, you had an idea didn't you?"**

I grin at him and nod. He knows me so well. "Well you know how people compress their chakra to be undetected or appear weak?" He nods at that. "You are a mass of chakra. Perhaps you are able to shrink your form to a less intimidating size and be able to visit me peacefully without people finding out where you live. Get it?" I gesture out with my hand while rolling into his tail fluff. Soooo cuddly. Honestly who would WANT to kill this awesome beast of a fluffball? Ninjas apparently, the power hungry bastards.

 **"I still think it's dangerous. On the road you will see harsher cruelties that you have been sheltered from by living in the forest. This area is decent compared to all the other towns I've seen. Murder, Rape, and crime against one another is all I have seen out there…."**

He grits his sharp teeth while the telepathic voice went quiet. I stared up into his red eye and smile, lifting my small child sized hand up. He lowers his head and pushed his nose into my palm. "I know what you are worried about Kurama. You are afraid I will change right? That I won't be me some day?" When he looked away I got my answer. Kurama is affected by the negative emotions of humans.

It makes sense that he wouldn't want a friend who is as neutral as I to become someone different. "If you're still worried, come with me. You don't have to decide now, just before tomorrow. Find me if it's a yes and you're able to shrink."

Needless to say, Kurama was quick about it. I was halfway home when he met up with me in a form the size of a small dog. He looked younger too. More like a kit than a grown old fox. I raise a brow at him but he only huffs and follows me home.

…

"Darlings I'm home!"

As usual I was tackled by my panda. He was creative this time though. Instead of going straight forward he dropped from the stairs like some pouncing… wait a minute. "Saigo! Stop teaching the kids how to hunt people!" Said cougar only purred in satisfaction, giving the panda child a loving lick on the cheek. "Not people Rei-sama, just you."

"And that makes me feel soo much better." I sigh at her and look at Kurama. He was glancing around curiously at the tree interior as well as watching everyone enter the room. I act like nothing is new as I begun preparations for dinner. Walking took up most of the day and night was already approaching like I expected. I hear a harsh crash behind me but continue to stir a pot of slowly heating water before moving to cut up some rabbit meat. My favorite meal. Beef tips with noodles and rice. Sadly I do not have the money to get actual beef right now.

More fought sound of play fighting reached my ears. **"Is this a normal occurrence?"** The small Kyubi on the counter asks while I tie my hair into a tight round bun using Madara's hairpin.

I sigh and nod. When my hearing picked up the sound of turning paper, I knew Yatoka had come in as silently as ever. That boy is such a bookworm. Daichi had already started on setting the table for me. Where was Ita- "I found a Shogi board!" Oh there he was. Shogi? When did mom get a Shogi board and why haven't I found it first. I want to know how to beat a little Shikaku when he comes around. Who wouldn't want to try and beat a Nara at their favorite game?

This time something that sounded VERY expensive shattered. I whip around and glare at the two. A glass vase had been reduced to shards beside Karado and Kawarama. The poor Senju was on the ground with his arm twisted behind him while his opponent was sitting on him. "Oi! You boys stop breaking my house!"

"Kawa-baka started it!"

"And I'm ending it. Yep. Mama mode has been switched on. And mama doesn't like people breaking her nice things. Now does she?" I stalk towards them with my bloody meat clever. Let's just say they noped out. "Beware the third person speech." Kurama stayed perfectly silent the whole time.

When dinner was finished and I had everyone sitting down, I gesture for Kurama to come over. "Guys. You may have overlooked him but we have a visitor. He's a good friend of mine." Kurama jumps onto the table beside me and looks at all of the boys. His head was high and all nine of his tails twisted about behind him. Quite the boaster huh?

Yato looked up from his book and froze. "Isn't that…. The Kyubi?"

"Yes. His name is Kurama. I've met him long before any of you guys. He is also my best friend so do not, I repeat, Do Not treat him like a monster of any kind."

….

And now I'm here with Kara, Ita, Kialera, and Kovu. Kurama decided not to join me this time. Our escorts were a group of merchants. Just a trio of family members actually. A mom, a dad, and a son. That son was looking right at me with an uncomfortable look. The first thing the ass (the father) says to my masked group was this. "There is no way a team of toddlers can protect us."

That's when the littler ass said this. "Let's just humor them father. After all, a few could be entertaining." I know exactly where this was going. Sexual harassment 101. Run run run. But this is a job so that means I can't do a damn thing about his attitude.

"Are you gay? I'm a boy."

"So? The small fries are always fun to play with no matter the gender."

…..

Fuck my life. I didn't think I'd have to deal with this so soon.

* * *

A/N: short chapter is short. :/

Q: who is your all time favorite Character out of Any anime.


	11. Chapter 11

Escorting started off quiet due to the wagon of sleeping merchants. It was only when the son wok up did she start hating the world. Kialera who stood beside me sensed my distress over the situation and stayed by my side. Takamaru, who I now know the name of now, leaned over my side of the wagon. "So, you're the oldest one right?"

"Indeed I am."

He leaned further, reaching for my hood. Itama jumped in front of me and grabbed his wrist while I brought the blade of my kodachi to his neck. "You can't kill me small thing." The fact that he referred to one of my boys as a thing really shoved me the wrong way. I don't like being shoved in any way. Karado revealed his ninja wolverine claw gauntlet, hand, glove thing. It looked rather steampunk but I remember seeing that type of weapon in a ninja game I played…. An otome game with ninjas in it… I liked romance alright? Sue me! Those stories are beautiful!

Anyway, Itama didn't have an identifying weapon choice yet. Karado had the gauntlet, Yatoka had his sickle, Kawa took up archery, and both of the little ones have stuck with swords. "We are trained to kill. If you were not our client and you made this move on me, you would find yourself dead in one second. There are three of us…. Think over that." Takamaru swallowed, his throat bobbing up and down. I got a small bit of satisfaction when my blade cut him by that small movement. Was that a bit dark? Well it was bound to happen sometime. One can't keep their thoughts pure forever, especially when with the mentality of an adult.

When the hell do I start getting taller? I'm tired of being underestimated. The whole day went without incident after that attempt. We were setting up traps around the campsite when an idea came to me. I remember the episodes featuring Kazuya's story. Maybe, I can start passing on the story of the beginning to hopefully push away some false tails Zetsu may or may not have spread through people. If I perfect the trade of storytelling, the Senju and Uchiha might get hooked on the story to the point they will second guess their so called shinobi 'culture'.

The family looked bored so might as well. I walk over to their fire and nod my head. "Would you three care for some entertainment of the theatrical kind?" I made sure to specify in case the son got his tendencies from his father. Seriously. Takamaru looks like he just turned twenty while I haven't even hit the teens. The wife smiles gently at me if not a bit sympathetic. Poor woman is just an attractive accessory by day and pleasure tool by night. And that is exactly what happens going by the lecherous vibe I get. I hate this time period.

"I doubt I child can entertain us in such away. But do go ahead and make a fool of yourself." Grrrr.

I preform a quick solid henge on my body to make sure is looked male before taking off my cloak, bells jingling from the breeze I created. "Then I shall start with the origin of all energy we call chakra. We lose chakra, we lose energy. But there was a time where there was no such thing." I take out my fan and snap it closed while casting a genjutsu of my memory of the episode. "A star was falling from the moonless night sky. It lands, causing a fissure in the earth." I snap my fan again as the image changes to three pictures. On with a brighter star, the next a defending orb, and the third of the illuminated form of Kaguya standing in front of the human soldiers.

"The humans took her to their emperor but she erased their memories of their first meeting so they gave her a room and a servant named Aino. The two woman befriended each other later on. Kaguya, she of the beginning, would stare at the numerous stars. No one knew why. The emperor, Tengi, approached the young woman one night and asked if she was waiting for someone?" The scene changes again. "She never answered that question. But when Tenji asked of what she desired, she answered with peace."

By their expressions on their faces and the silence by my companions who decided to come listen, I knew they were hooked. "Nobody tells stories about this. Not since the sage or the beginning of weaponized ninshu. All was forgotten as war broke out between families. It's late so I must end the story here." I smirk at the disappointed look Takamaru and his mother had. When I go back to my knapsack, Itama tugged at my sleeve. "Yes?"

"Is what you're telling a true story?"

"Yes. Me and Kurama often talk about the past together. I know things Itama, Karado. I know why ninja fight. I know that ninjutsu wasn't supposed to exist. Your clans fight as an effect. The cause was a dispute between brothers. If I don't get to that part after we reach our destination, I'll tell the full story." My voice croaked at end when he grinned halfway through. His eyes were so bright with the eagerness to know. My eyes began to sting. Aaron…. I can just see him in those big brown eyes. I refuse to take off my mask and show them my tears. I'm supposed to be strong for them. "Rei-sama?" Curse it all.

I wrap my arms around him and squeeze tightly. "R-r-rei-sama!" He stutters. His face warms on against my neck. When I let him go, I turn to leave but Karado snatched my mask. "Oi. Baka-Tora. Stop holding it in already. Just cry." I blink my blurry eyes but nothing cleared. So, for the first time in ten years. I cried over my loss. The boys were kind enough to not say anything or ask why ideas sad.

They know my mom died. So they will think that was why. But I cry for more than that. These characters I've read and watched are real to me now. The Uchiha brothers I've never seen are real people that were not in the book because Kishimoto deemed them unimportant. I cry for this world and all the pain every orphaned child will feel. I cry for the countless deaths. I cry for my old family and their greaf. I cry because I can. Because I need to.

Kialera and Kovu slept beside me that night. I took comfort in their presence.

….

We reach the town in no time and I'm handed the bag of ryo. "Thank you for your patronage. I ask that you tell my story to your merchant friends so they can perhaps entertain as I did you."

"What for?"

"I gain nothing but the hope that this may get many to think." The man smiles and nods.

"I never asked your name."

"Retoa Hara."

"Kazuoki Namikaze."

….Wait what? The Namikaze family are merchants? I do a double take on their appearance and mentally slap myself for not connecting dots. How many times do things have to keep slapping me in the face before I actually start figuring them out myself? Aiko, the wife, had long golden blonde hair with big green eyes. Kazuoki had pale light tan hair with natural blonde highlights. Takamaru would have looked like Minato but had green eyes and a blockier jaw. His hair had a little bit of Jiraya when it came down to hairstyle.

"Here." I hold out my hand. When he takes it, a seal is placed. "You know simple chakra manipulation no doubt. So just send some into this when you're in town okay? We will charge cheaper for regular customers. How about it? Sound like a merchant deal to you?" The fan chuckled and nodded before leaving. After they spent time listening to my stories and me talking about ideals that had errors for shinobi, they warmed up to me. Takamaru still made some moves though and stopped later on. Hormones, I swear. I am not going to enjoy puberty a second time. That was hell. Just like teething.

"Let's go boys. We can get home by nightfall if we don't take too many long breaks." We move through the trees for about two hours until something in the air caught my attention. I look down at the dark colored lion hiding perfectly in the shadows. "Scout ahead. Identify where the scent of smoke is coming from!" Kovu takes off as ordered as I climb the tree to find the plume. I look to the east and see that dark tower of black. Kovu returned shortly after. "It's coming from Kitawara village. A fire from a clan battle caught a farm on fire and it spread to the main structures."

I clench my fists and growl. Violence with the cost of bystanders. That was a big NO on my list. So of course we go save as many as possible. "Do you not want to know what clans were fighting?"

"Unimportant. As angry as I am, I will not hold grudges. Nor will I lay guilt on my boys' shoulders. They don't need that." I signal Itama and Karado to follow me before dashing off towards the flaming village. "Do any of you know water style?" Itama nodded but Karado shook his head. "Okay. Kara, take some sealing scrolls and find a nearby water source. Fill as many as you can and meet back up with us."

"Reika, bandits are taking advantage and ransacking the place and also kidnapping people."

That does it!

…..

My blade slides out of the last bandit who didn't flee the same time I utter a 'sorry' not for him but for his family. That had become a habit. At first I took it as a passing thought but I kept saying it anyway. With another water spout to a house, I run inside and search for people. In a back room I saw a mother and a baby in her arms. "Hurry! Get out and run to the rice fields. The water there will protect you!" She nods and scurries past while I extinguish the fire.

The fighting between two clans continued farther away now judging by the explosions I'll see every once and a while. I walk around the rice field to check on the civilians. "All those severely burned come to me first. If they cannot walk, please assist them. Children and elderly will be taken care of too!" I order. An old man with bad burns on his leg was brought up to me first. After the mentioned parties were healed, I got to work on simply bandaging the minor burns with ointment so I can conserve my dying chakra reserves. All of this use was tiring me out. Karado tapped my shoulder when I was unrolling a gauze strip. "There isn't anyone else there Rei."

"…Ah. So it seems." Suddenly he tensed beside me and I turned in my stool to look at a group of shinobi coming this way. I glare at them. It was a group of Uchihas. Those pyromaniacs. Karado whacked me on the head which made me lash out at him with a kunai. "What did you do that for?"

"Lower the killer intent please. You don't want them to think you're a Senju because of it combined with your chakra."

"So it _is_ my chakra that gets them thinking that. I always wondered." I wipe some blood off my hands with a rag. When one stopped in front of me, I stood up and looked at him, craning my neck to meet his eyes. "Greetings Uchiha-san. May I help you?"

His onyx eyes slide to Karado and then Itama before going back to me. "I was expecting a trio of adults. Not children to be helping these civilians." He practically sneered the word.

I sigh and press the end of my fan into his abdomen since I can't reach his chest. They honestly don't care what happens to these people only that there is a healer. I don't even know medicines just how to work with injuries. That should probably change if I find out how to identify plants. "Listen here. Any person can assist others if they have the means to do so with good grace in their hearts. You shinobi, who deem yourselves so honorable, caused this fire and I had the mind to stop in my journey home." I step back and cross my arms. "Now that you filled your curiosity, leave."

"Excuse me?!" He glared and reached for his sword.

"Yes. You are excused; I fear you will make a bigger mess by staying here." Karado placed a hand on my head and bows, forcing me to do the same.

"My apologies. Retoa-kun is just a bit edgy after healing and jumping through fires." He explains. Itama who arrived just now is hiding behind my cloak. I shove the arm off and walk away. I am not in the mood to deal with these guys right now. I want MY Uchihas, not these stoic idiots that refuse to stop fighting because of their pride.

The cute badger chases after me while still gripping my cloak. I sigh and run my hands over his hair, pushing off the hood. "Sorry. I've been a little off during this trip." He shook his head quickly before hugging my waist. Not as aggressive as Daichi might I add but the intent to comfort was duly noted. He was so cute. "Awe thanks cutie." This made the poor boy blush bright red. I hope he isn't a fainter. Just as I thought that, he tilted backwards and I had to catch him. Why couldn't I be wrong?

I carry him in my arms until I reach the forest. Kovu took the kid on his back and padded off beside me. Karado caught up eventually but I didn't greet him. Instead of arriving at home at night, we had to make camp again. I can't wait to use my personal hot spring again.

….

As the steaming water surrounds me, soaking the white under robe, I relax all my tense muscles. We arrived in the early morning just a few hours ago. Daichi sits in front of me as I lather his hair in cleansing oils. They don't exactly have shampoo here. Just bars of soap meant for the body but they at least had this. His soft locks already felt like silk between my fingers. It made me curious. "Hey. The older brothers you talk about, do they have soft hair like yours?"

"Oh Aniki has much softer hair. Fluffy too! Oh and Nii-san is smooth." I chuckle and rinse the oils out of his hair, hand over his eyes to not get any into them. "You know how to wash well. Kinda like Oka-san."

"I bathed my brother when he was little. He would always squirm so much the soap got in his eyes and insist on seeing his bath toys when I did this. Fickle he was but I would always care for him. I got to feed him his bottle once or twice." I feel the familiar tug in my chest but ignore it. I've cried enough for a while. Daichi giggles and rose his foot out of the water, wiggling his toes.

I get out and grab a towel hanging on the rocks to dry my hair. "I'll be back later. How much did you guys make from hunting?"

"Eighty ryo!"

When I looked up and saw Itama pouting on a tree stump, I queried a brow. "What's wrong Ita-chan?"

"You didn't want to wash my hair too?" He looked rejected.

I laugh and pat his little head. "Darling, you fainted when I offered you a bath with me." After I changed into my casual kimono, I slide my glass sakura hairpin into the right side of my hair. I unseal my wooden charm necklace and slip that on as well.

Making it to the river, I hear Hashirama already there. He was shouting so Madara must be present too. "She said three days! It's been four. She's dead I tell you! She's out there dying in a rainy ditch with nobody to save her!" Wow…. That was dark.

Madara snorts. "One: Maybe she had to sleep first. Two: The fourth day has only just started. And Three: It hasn't rained at all this summer."

I can't just see Hashirama crumbling in his aura of gloom right now. So… Vengeful ghost, Angry demon, or a parting angel. Let's go with option number three. Casting the genjutsu over me, I step out of the shadows, crying softly. Fake tears of course. "Hashirama… Madara… I have failed you." I sniff and rub my eyes. Madara pales far beyond his usual color and falls onto his rear. "A terrible attack has taken my life but I can prolong my passing to say farewell."

Hashirama grabs me and begins bawling his eyes out. "Reika-chan don't go!" That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I fell over laughing while Madara released himself from the genjutsu. "That was cruel Rei. You know he can't handle such a weak level illusion."

"You want to fight!?"

"Bring it."

"I love home!" I turn to my porcupine headed friend and bare my sharp canines. Slowly I stalk towards him. The fearful recognition sparks in his eyes and Madara runs off immediately.

"Not the teeth again, please Kami no!"

"Mwahahahaha!"

* * *

A/N Hello hello. Thank you all for being patient with my longer update time but it is needed now that the plot is getting thicker. I'll try and update when I can with Exams coming up.

RedWolf Lover: Yo, I'm Vix's beta. I just want y'all to know that whoever keeps asking for a harem needs to stop. She's getting annoying about it. Because she feels the pressure.

Q: Team Daichi or Itama? Which little angel do you adore the most?


	12. Chapter 12

The thing about the Kurama's forest was that it didn't change with the seasons. It never lost leaves or dried up in a drought. The same could be said to the rest of Fire Country but the weather still changes. His forest was a shield to all of nature's wrath. Only the temperature of the air would change. The trees are forever healthy and green.

Outside has gotten colder with fall with a slight coloring of the leaves. Wind is harsher and the water isn't safe to swim in anymore. Madara and Hashirama will still step stones but won't throw each other into the river anymore unless they want to explain a mysterious cold to their families.

Kurama himself had gotten more acquainted to Daichi, Kawarama, and Yatoka while I was gone. He doesn't say but I know he is grateful to see more humans that don't just think he is a mass of dangerous chakra. It isn't even volatile at this point in time. The reason it was in the future was because of his own hate towards power seeking humans. He lacks that hatred now. I smile as I cuddle the fur of one of his massive tails.

He swings his head over, exposing the two youngest boys hanging from both of his ears. **"Will you get your brats off me?"** I simply scoff and pat his nose. "Why would I do that? They looove you."

 **"Hmph. I am uninterested in human boys."**

"You have a sexuality?"

He sighed. **"I walked into that one."**

"Indeed my dear."

I nuzzle his fur again and hummed my content. **"Don't you need to go and meet your friends? They said to meet at a cliff much farther from the river. You'll be late."** My eyes snap open. It was that day already? Not good. I don't even have a plan to stop the brothers from turning them in. No. I'm already too late. I won't kid myself. It was exactly what I feared while I was away. Today Izuna and Tobirama will bring their brother to their fathers. I wasn't there so Batsuma doesn't know that I am friends with Madara as well.

Guess I'll have to do it sooner than later. Getting up, I walk out of the clearing. Kura-kun better not eat my babies. Kialera joined me and I hopped onto her back. Hm. Her fur is much softer like a fuzzy pillow but there was more to snuggle on Kurama.

Around twenty minutes was when I got to the tall cliff. It was faceless and nearly straight. "Hey Ma-kun!" I wave as I walk up to him. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Yo, Rei."

Hashirama appeared through the brush, running towards us. I zoned out since I know this part and it isn't important. What need to do has to happen today or else everything can go to hell just like cannon. All it takes is a slip. I hop off my tiger and she goes back into the forest. Rude. How dare she abandon me so soon.

"Shut it." Madara turns away from Hashirama with his hand up. "Today, I'm challenging you to cliff climbing!" Sunshine immediately crumbles as always. I might well troll this little part and….

"Meet you there! Last one up is a crazy Biju!" I push chakra into my feet before I take off up the cliff side. I could hear them shouting after me. The sprint was harder than I thought but I refused to lose… wait. I need to let them win. I'll be too tired to drag them over later on. I grip the wall and cough. "Ugh, I can't go on!"

Sunshine darted past followed quickly by Madara. The dust got in my mouth, making me cough for real. "Hah, sucks for you Biju!"

….

I sit with my legs dangling over the edge while they catch their breath. I smile at the forest, knowing it will become in the future. Maybe sooner than before if I play my cards right. I was never god at gambling though. Flopping onto my back, I grin at the sky. "I win." I hear Sunshine say through ragged breaths.

"Only because Rei let you. She isn't even really tired."

"Meh, why waste my energy on you idiots?"

"Hey!" They both shout. We sit in silence until it began. The conversation starter that made Konoha exist.

"What a sweeping view of the forest!" I smile sit in between them now. I want to be a part of this moment.

Ma-kun nodded, smiling serenely. "Yeah, you can see really far. I know my eyesight's just as good as yours. Want to challenge me?"

Sunshine leans forward. "What makes you say that? You sound proud of your eyes."

I bite my lip to not stop the conversation here. Instead I close my eyes and just listen. "Well sure! I have sha-…" He cuts himself off and looks down. Now I want to zone out the whole brother talk since none of what they say is true anymore.

When Hashirama perks up, I tune in again. "We'll build a settlement here! And make it so kids won't have to kill each other. We'll create a school to train kids to grow up stronger. We can assign missions that fit an individual's abilities and strengths. Have superiors to properly assign ranks to commissions! It will be a place where kids won't be sent to harsh battlefronts."

"You're pretty much the only one spouting nonsense."

"Then what about you?"

"It doesn't sound bad at all. I can watch over my little brother here and protect him in this place where you can see till no end."

I smile and open my eyes. Grabbing their collars, I bring them into a friendly hug. "Since we are on the topic of brothers and places. I don't think I ever invited you to tea." When they look at me, I continue. "At my house. I got a few surprises there for you guys." Interest lit their eyes and I get up to walk home. I hope Itama and Daichi are back from messing with Kurama.

….

Hashirama whistled behind me as he looked around. "The trees are getting taller and taller." I nod silently and continue walking. We arrive at the twin trees where I stop. "This part is old and protected by Kurama. You can call him a spirit of sorts." If I said Ninetails, they might get concerned. I raise my hand up. "Wait here."

I take a few steps towards the door and cup my hands around my mouth. "Come out, come out lost boys! Badger, Sparrow, Lion, Panda, Hound!" The boys file out with their masks on. I can see Hashirama tense up when he spotted the bicolored hair of Badger. Grinning, I turned to my friends and smile, spreading my arms out. "Surprise. Here I have rescued children from the battlefield. Itama." When I nod, he takes off his mask, smiling with teary eyes at his brother. The others follow as I call their name. "Yatoka, Karado, Kawarama, and Daichi."

At this point I just let the panda loose and watch him tackle his older brother down. "Aniki!" It was obvious that Madara had no idea how to react but eventually wrapped his hands around the younger's back. Hashirama was crying his eyes out right now, albeit silently. Way to take it like a kid Sunshine, not a man. I basked in the good feeling spreading through my chest. It was warm. Yatoka broke out of his calm demeanor too. His eyes were watery and he lets out some soft sobs here and there.

Karado rubs his eyes furiously. "I'm not crying damn it!" Obito, I think I found your grandpa. I chuckle at the tiny thought and look at the sobbing Daichi who's hair was hiding Madara's face. He looks up at me and I couldn't believe what I saw. Red eyes with one having two tomoe while the other still in the primary stage. I run over and shove a mask on his face. Looking at Hashirama, I sigh. "Geez Ma-kun. I knew you'd be happy but wowza!"

He flinched but Yato pats his shoulder. "She knows already. We didn't tell her though. Something about clan genetics being a giveaway to anyone looking close enough." I smile when he takes the mask off and his eyes were onyx again.

I look to Hashirama too and cross my arms. They had a decision to make. "These kids will stay with me. This way they will not be forced on the battle field and can go on small missions whenever our money runs out. Or… you can take them back and try to explain why their alive."

"It's obvious." Madara began.

"We wouldn't trust anyone to keep our brothers safe." Hashirama grinned.

"Except you."

I smile before finding myself being tackled to the ground by my panda. Itama laid on my legs. Karado and Kawarama sat down on my stomach. "Why? Stop pinning me down you dolts! Yao-kun help!"

"No thanks."

…..

My nerves are killing me right now. I stood in the middle of the river just watching them pass the stones across the water. Madara turns to walk off but I follow him. "You are coming with me?"

I shrug and smile. "I don't see why not. Just say I'm a villager friend. Is that allowed?"

"Well gates are open for traders. We got to get outside food and other small things somewhere. I don't think they will expect much from you…. But you are wearing shinobi clothes." He pointed out. Seeing that error, I run off into the brush and unseal my Kimono and bell string. I tie my hair up into a neat bun with the string and slide my hairpin into it, letting my fringe hang in the front still. I get some red gloss and slide some on my lips as well as the upper rim of my eyes. I don't look like a geisha but hopefully like a slightly regal girl.

I step back out to see Madara drinking from a bamboo canteen only to choke when he saw me. "All dangerous and potential weapons have been sealed into my unassuming fan. I Reika, will pose as a kabuki from Kitahozai village. How is that for a cover?" He chuckles and punched my shoulder. "Hey!"

"You better act the part. Be a girl for once."

"Rude."

"Why are you coming with me anyway?"

Because I want to see your adorable little brother and perhaps get on your daddy's good side. Oh and want to see the mom that was never shown. The complex wasn't shown either. "Well I met Hashirama's family after nearly dying so why not meet yours?" He shrugs and we walk silently until another thing came to mind. "I'll close my eyes so just lead me through the genjutsu that have no doubt litters the whole territory."

He smirks at me. "You sure are knowledgeable."

"Knowledge is power. I must know who might want me dead if I piss them off." I shrug but he smacks me over the head. "Hey! Stop hitting me. I can't see it coming like you can now Mr. Secondary Sharingan." My eyes were already closed and I only had my grip on his shirt as a guide. We eventually stopped some place but I still kept my eyes closed.

I tilt my head as I hear shuffling. My nerves were still jittery but I had to do this all today. "Aniki… who's this?" So Izuna met him like this too? Why is Tobirama and him NOT best friends? I smile gently without seeing him.

"A friend. She is an entertainer in the nearby village."

I bow lowly and smile more, keeping my voice even and smooth. "Good evening Uchiha-sama. My name is Reika Hara. It is a pleasure to meet you." Going by the silence, I assumed he nodded. Madara started walking again so I followed. I had to remind myself that Izuna had joined us to keep up the act of a lady.

Humming a small tune to myself, I begin to think over what to say. Tajima didn't seem like much of a calm person. He may be paranoid if I even show a hint of shinobi living. Eat without checking food. Posture straight, speak with gentle words. No shortened conjunction words. Ugh this was going to be a pain in the ass. "Is your hair natural?" Izuna asked from the other side of Madara.

"The streaks? Why yes. My hair was like this at birth." I felt Madara shaking. Knowing him, he was restraining his laughter. He KNOWS how much I hate this. I hum again, just trying to fill the silence. I kept thinking of that song with the lyrics 'I see your monsters'. Sadly, I can't remember the name. Madara lets a snort slip out and I scowl, unable to see his face was not fun. I hope one of my battles don't make me blind. "Am I able to see yet? We have walked quite a ways, surely I can't recognize anything anymore."

"Yeah, go ahead."

When I open my eyes, the sky was darker now. I also hear a gasp from the younger boy. I look at him and he was just staring at me with wide eyes. "Is there something on my face?"

"N-no… Just that your eyes startled me is all. I never seen ones like those before. They're strange."

I laugh softly, covering my mouth with my sleeve because that is what I've seen polite ladies do. Izuna gets a light pink tint to his cheeks. It was so cute that I just had to tease him more. "Isn't it rude to stare? My, my, how ill-mannered of you?" I look at Madara to see that he stopped laughing. "Ma-kun, your brother thinks I'm strange."

He was smirking now. "Give him a break. He has never seen you long enough to get used to them."

"Do you have a kekkai genkai with your eyes?" Izuna blurted out.

"Izuna." Madara snaps. "That's rude. You might as well be asking a random shinobi their clan name. Though she lives in the village, it's because she is alone."

I look down, adopting an expression of grief. Letting out a deep sigh, I look at him. "I am an orphan. If I had a clan, I do not know them. I had a family of two. My father remains unknown to me as my sister died before my birth and a younger brother that died before I could remember him much at all."

Looking up, I see the wooden gates of a tall wall made of logs. It reminded me a bit like a pilgrim settlement. The gates open slowly, allowing the brothers to walk through. I kept my grip on Madara's shirt. There were so many Uchiha around. I can see the non-clan merchants that Madara talked about closing up shop for the night. One man looked at me and gaped. I have no idea why. Some brushed me off but few would look confused or disgusted. I sigh.

We were just walking until a gentle voice that was as smooth as silk spoke up behind us. "Oh? Who is this you have here Madara, Izuna?" I turn to see a woman. An absolutely stunning woman with long black hair that reached the ground in wild spiky layers. Her elegant kimono was blood red with black tomoe marks on the sleeve hems. She was pale, unhealthily so, and a round oval face. Her right eye was hidden behind the bangs Madara would have in the future except the ends were curled inward. She was a bit taller than I remember Akane being. Am I blushing right now? My face feels hot.

"Good evening mother. Sorry we are late but my friend here can't exactly jump tree branches. Let me introduce this is-"

"A Senju." She rose a brow. I can't believe it! Again? Really? Why is everyone calling me that? I have no clue why except for my nature but c'mon! I sigh and shake my head. "How many have said that to me now? Three? I apologize Uchiha-sama but I am no Senju. I assure you. My name is Reika Hara from Kitahozai. I'm a kabuki dancer. Aside from that, I am a completely neutral party that has no need for war aside from defending myself against random crossfire if I were out gathering flowers."

She stares at me with her onyx eyes and glanced up at the hairpin and bells. A knowing smile. "Ah. Your chakra's wavelength is nearly identical to them but I can note the differences now. So you are the friend Madara refused to tell who he was gifting." She lifted my chin and smiled gently. Her nails, I noticed, were painted a dark burgundy color. "Your eyes are a mysterious thing to behold."

"Th-thank you very much…um."

"Midori. My name is Midori. Now then, when do you plan on returning home? It's rather late."

I wave my hand dismissively. "Later tonight. I need to return or else my family will be worried." Thinking over my next words, I smiled. "A reverse summoning would get me there instantly with my memory remaining clear of the path to get here. I was escorted with my eyes shut you see." I gesture with my arms out to my side. "Well I met you, but is it alright to meet th father of my dear friend?"

She nodded and turned to lead the way. I write something on my fan in chakra ink which I learned how to use for low level seals. That was the toughest thing the old tigress taught me. It was harder than algebra and I sucked at math all together. I unfold my fan, showing the words written a blank spot to Madara. He glanced at it with confusion. I just shake my head to signal a 'explain later'.

...

We stopped at a door, not realizing that Izuna left the group until now. Midori the goddess, yes I'm calling her that, knocked politely on the door. "Dear? We have a guest from Kitahozai village."

The gruff reply of 'enter' sounded behind the doors. I'm actually doing this. I'm actually weaving myself into the story at a whole other level.

But….

Will he kill me tomorrow?

* * *

A/N my goodness. Well thank you all for the support and the reviews were indeed touching. Especially the one where one of you guys were anonymous but still gave me good advice (you know who you are). If there are errors by the time you read this, it's because my beta hasn't yet edited half of this so, yeah.

Q: Favorite scene in this little chappy?


	13. Chapter 13

(A little pov change. Testing it out like I did before on Yatoka's awakening Hashirama finding her.)

Calculating eyes fix on the young girl and the owner's son. Immediately he took note that Madara was completely relaxed in her presence but not only that. The aura he projects was one of relief and no stress like the other shinobi within this compound. Perhaps something happened. Tajima activated his sharingan and narrowed his eyes when seeing that this girl had larger reserves than a normal civilian.

She smiled gently, deceptively sweet. He nodded to his wife and son. They both took their respective seats at either side of him. The girl glanced around the room with awe but it could be faked. "Who are you?"

She turned her eyes to him and he was surprised at seeing her eyes. In the dimness of the room, the bright pink inner ring almost seemed to glow. He wondered if that was a clan characteristic. The girl smiled and unfolded a fan to lightly fan herself. "My name is Reika Hara. I come from the nearby village Kitahozai."

"How have you come into contact with my son?"

"My occupation requires training. I like to practice my kabuki dance in the forest. One day I ran out of water and went to a river to refill my canteen. That's where I met Madara."

A river? Perhaps it was the same river Izuna mentioned during the report he gave. Could this girl be an accomplice to the Senju boy? "Why is it that your reserves are larger than average?" She chuckled which irritated him somewhat. The girl snapped her fan shut and looked to his wife. "Is nearly every one of the Uchiha clan a sensor?" She asked with an irritated but also amused tone.

Midori smiled gently and nodded. "Most of us are but few have greater skill in that ability such as I. That's how some of us mistake you as someone else." Tajima glanced to his wife curiously. He saw that and went on to explain. "Her chakra signature is nearly the same a Senju in wavelength but after a deeper look I saw a nature that clan didn't have. Lightning and water. Interesting combination."

Genuine surprise flashed across the girls face. Then she smiled. "I have lightning too? What a pleasant surprise."

"What do you use the natures?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Let me answer your first question. Yes, my reserves are like this because I use genjutsu during my dances. It entertains many when I have special effects. Weak and easy to dispel by any ninja. Which is rather irritating in my opinion. They always dispel it during the show." She sighs. "As for natures, yes. I have a few defensive jutsu. Who knows what kind of people are out there willing to jump a young ten-year-old girl."

He realized all of what she said were reasonable things but if she was ten, where were her parents? They would be the ones able to teach her. He might be finding a threat to the clan hiding in the civilian town. "What of your family?"

The girl frowned. "I feel like this is an interrogation. My family is none of anyone's issue. Pardon me if I sound defensive, but I am. It was lovely meeting you but it is getting later and later. I must be going home. It was an absolute treat meeting you too Midori-sama." Madara gets up and walkout with the girl. He looks to the side and sees Izuna.

He will talk with his oldest when he gets back. They need to address his involvement with the Senju kid.

…..

Madara looked at me when we left the compound. "So why didn't you want me to tell them about the sharingan?" He asks, referring to the words I showed him before on my fan.

I looked down and sigh. I might regret this but I have to solidify my changes. "I feel something ominous. I can't tell you what but… I need to tell you something else. You saw Hashirama, his brothers, and yours right? Children I have saved from battle?" He nodded slowly.

"Those boys you saw with your brothers are Senju." He froze and stared wide eyed at me. "Now listen to me and listen good. Hashirama is a Senju, yes. You are an Uchiha, yes. But so are they and do you see those kids ripping each other's throats out over it? They may not have told the other boys their clan name but they all know the possibility of them being from an enemy clan. That is not going to end their friendship though." I place my hand on his shoulder. "Think this through. Hide your sharingan for now and what I said remains a secret. Alright?"

Madara looks down and runs a hand through his hair. He paces back and forth. "Ma-kun. Remember that coexistence we all want. You and Sunshine have seen it without realizing. You both can protect all of your brothers in our village. 'Stick to our ideals' remember?"

"Why do you sound rushed?"

"Your brother met up with you. Why? Has he done that before?"

"…No. Only with meetings with fa-" He freezes up and stares at me again. "You don't think they know do you?" I closed my eyes and sent chakra into a hidden seal. It fades and I know that I'll be summoned. I give him a smile before finding myself home. I'll let him figure it out. Kovu grunts at me. "This isn't a transportation device." I stick my tongue out at him and walk inside.

Daichi jumps down from nowhere and lands on my back. "Rei-sama!" Yatoka walked in, setting a bag of money down on the table. "Back. Took another hunting job." He sighed, looking behind him. "But there was an incident nearby and well… you said to save people if it's in our power with no prejudice thoughts stopping us so…" Through the door came a young boy with white hair with a zigzag parting down the middle. His green eyes were droopy in shape with two red circles, one over each eye. His hair was short and an inch above his shoulders.

"A Kaguya huh? I'm proud of you Yato." I smile and look over his scratched and bloodied skin. "Chakra burns from lightning. My my, who were you messing with on the battlefield?"

The kid looks to the side. "Hatake clan."

"Your name?"

"Kiminatsu."

Remembering their savage ways, I needed to ask another question. "How do you feel about war?"

"Unproductive but serves as a means of entertainment for most of my clan." He mumbles, looking guilty from his own words. I pat the boy on his head and grin as a comforting gesture. "Now I ask, do you want to return to war or be protected by the forest until all subsides?" He looks into my eyes and I see it, that wanting and desire for peace. Yato was right to bring him here. It was then that my bestest friend in the whole wide furry world walked in.

"Another brat? Figures." The low gravelly voice came from his young assuming form that just looked so adorable. I'm glad I suggestion form compression. Or maybe it was age reversal. The Kaguya kid stares at the dog sized humanoid fox. "I…. Will not question why a small version of the Kyubi no Kitsune is here."

"Version?! I am the Kyubi. How dare anyone make a replica of me! If anyone is that stupid, I'll kill them." He grew up to my height as an intimidation move.

I reach over and flick his nose. "Behave Kura-kun. I've had to act like a proper girl of this era for longer than I ever want to again. And …" I look to Yato. "You never told me your mom was gorgeous! Like holy shit! If I was an adult man and she was single, I'd marry her instantly!" Kiminatsu's eyes widened like saucers at my word choice. Yatoka introduced his palm to his forehead but still chuckles.

Daichi giggled while setting up the shogi board to play against Itama. "Mother is very beautiful." I head up to my room and sit down, knowing Yato will show the boy to an empty room. I need to plan out what I'll need to do tomorrow. I'll definitely bring my cats with me. I'll need to come off as neutral. Hopefully Madara will not abandon Hashirama like cannon after I gave him time to react to the truth. I don't need to worry about Hashirama so he can find out the normal way. Knowing their brothers are alive should be enough motivation to keep their dream alive. Did Tobirama see Tsukitora with one of my cats? I can't remember. Ugh.

I'm probably going to say whatever pops into my head though so who cares about planning my words. Nothing got me killed so far. I hear the chuffing of Kialera as she enters my bedroom. "Will you be okay? You have your mind on something and I think it's a dangerous one too."

She knows me so well. I smile to put her at ease. "What's a good show without a thrilling plot? Don't worry, I don't plan on making the mistake of going alone again. I'll have you four. Tell me, has my story spread?"

"According to Saigo, it has reached a few more villages and storytellers have been very intrigued. After all, the tales of the sage has long since died and tales of before that are unheard of. Sadly, it is only entertainment and not a revelation. Civilians just don't understand it while Shinobi pay no mind to the storytellers." I sigh and blow the desk lanterns out, I walk over to a closet and pull out a thick long pillow and place it beside my side of the bed. It helps me sleep when I have something to hold or snuggle up with. It was the same in my old life.

I hug it close to me and bury my face into the cooled cloth surrounding soft yet firm mounds of cotton. "Goodnight mom." I mumble before letting darkness take me into the world of dreams.

…

The next afternoon I put on my shinobi attire and fastened my blade to my back. I doubt I'll have time to unseal it if worst comes to pass. I tie my hair up and walk out of the door. The boys are out doing their thing. We have a rule that if anyone wants to take a mission, they have to bring two or more with them. Usually a cat would go too but not today.

I waited in the trees, watching as Madara and Hashirama approached the river. They pulled their arms back to throw. They catch the rocks and turned to leave. Everything is the same so far. They turn and sprint off. That's when the fathers and brothers dash out. "Seems like we're both on the same page." I make the move to jump out, interrupting their little 'chat' with a cloud of steam I spit out. I land in the center of the smokescreen and place my hands on my hips. "Really now. What happened to the old talks over tea? Sage help me if this is the new hello between families."

The smoke clears and just grin at the four surprised faces. "Good afternoon Tajima-sama, Batsuma-sama. I hope you are all doing well." My friends stand by their brothers defensively. They know I'm not a threat but the other opponents definitely are. Tajima eyes me with suspicion and I could see him rudely looking me up and down. "A Kunoichi. How dare you infiltrate our home!"

Izuna, though he didn't know me well, looked mildly betrayed. "I wasn't infiltrating. My reasons stand as they were back then. I wanted to meet Madara's family too."

Batsuma glared at me now. "You knew my son was meeting with an Uchiha and you didn't tell me?"

"Why would I drive my two friends apart sooner than the inevitable? This was bound to happen and seeing how I'm neutral, I have no say. Not that I would tell anything. Now, just in case, let's level the playing field." I snap my fingers, cutting my thumb, and slam my hand down on the water's surface. My four cats spear in a cloud of smoke. "Meet my family. Sadly, big brother Kurama isn't here to meet you."

Tajima pointed his blade to my throat. "Give me a good reason not to kill you."

I lift one finger. "I can sic my cats on you." Second. "The Senju wouldn't want to kill me and would most likely be on my side because the matriarch adores me, not boasting." I wave Madara over and he walks up to me. I sling an arm over his shoulder and pat his cheek. "Three: I awakened your son's sharingan." At this, everyone was surprised. Hashirama looked like he had a revelation. "In any case, your indebted to me U-chi-ha-san." I laugh and spin around on one foot.

…(Mada)…

Izuna leaned closer to his elder brother after watching this disturbing change in character. "She is acting strange Aniki."

"No. This is actually her normal personality." He sighed but a smile came to his face anyway. Reika was making quite a scene out of this. He wasn't complaining though. If this was diverting their attention from fighting, it was working. She took her fan out and gestured with. "He can prove it." His father looked at him for some clarification on her statement so he activated his sharingan. Izuna smiled with his eyes widening in awe. "Nii-sama!"

Tajima looked back to the girl and lowered his blade. "I hate to admit I'm grateful-"

"Then don't."

….

Madara and Hashirama looked at each other before turning their heads to hide a laugh. Both of them ended up getting a smack on the head from her. "Oi! What's so bad about that huh? If ya hate something, don't do it." She seemed to think over her own words while glancing at the fathers. "Unless there's completely stupid reasoning. Like what the hell? Your clans are being played so easily. It's almost like watching a human puppet show." She mutters the last bit below her breath but Madara had heard it. What did she mean by that?

Suddenly a growl echoed through the forest, sending tremors through the water. "Ah! It seems Kura-kun is nearby anyway." She clapped her hands together in theatrical delight before her bright eyes took a hardened glint in them. It made her look much older and a lot more threatening for some reason.

His father froze. He paled slightly as he glanced between the girl and the forest. "Don't tell me you have control over it!" He gripped his blade tighter.

Something that scared his father must be powerful. And something about what he said seriously ticked his friend off because she launched forth and grabbed his throat. The chakra around her hands was a strange violet color not so unlike his. Looking close with his new eyes, he noticed something. Her chakra color wasn't the same she is using right now. It was gold like sunshine. The deal of it was soothing like the river they stood on but it randomly sparked with a fierce electric pulse. Was this how mother can tell her nature?

She blinked and looked at his father. "Huh. You're strong. This strength of yours should be enough to snap your neck." Those casually spoken words coming from this girl felt like ice pouring into his veins. Hashirama also pales considerably. "But I won't. Ma-kun would hate me." Madara felt like protesting. He didn't think he would ever be able to hate after all she has done for him. Saving his brothers was something he can never repay even if he lived a thousand years.

Reika released his father and crossed her arms. Her glare relaxed into a blank expression. "I control nobody. Respect is earned, not taken from an individual. No matter the species. It just so happens that Kurama liked my attitude and my resolve to befriend. And you can just continue guessing who he is." She snapped her fan. The cats sit down on the water as if that was a signal to relax. She turned and smiled at him and did the same to Hashirama before walking off. "Best you six head home. I will be visiting from time to time."

With how she didn't specify on who, he assumed she'll just show up in either compound. It was just like her. The cats disperse in smoke right when her back vanishes into the tree line. Tajima straightened up and turned. "Madara, Izuna. Let's go. We will be slaughtered if we stay much longer and aggravate the beast."

He nodded and took off while the Senju did the same. He and Hashirama won't be able to meet like this anymore so hopefully they had the same idea of going to Reika's home instead. What was the beast that his father spoke of? He'd have to ask later.

…

Sitting on the well I built, I let out a long sigh of relief. "It's so easy to defuse a violent situation by just talking. Why can't all these ninjas see that." I grumble while patting Kurama's furry head. "Well thanks for the growl. Tajima knew what's up and that was just what I needed for him to take me seriously."

 **"Hmph. Don't mention it kid."**

"Ugh. What happened to acknowledging my mental age?"

 **"You lack the grace of a woman anyway."**

"Shutterp."

 **"Very intelligent word choice. Should I give you a prize?"**

I growl but laughter still rises a second later. I'm glad things went well. Though I probably shouldn't have choked Tajima. Perhaps I can heal Mi-chan as an apology. Yep. That's what I'll do

* * *

A/N Peaceful conclusion here. I'm satisfied with how I did this since it took so long to decide on how I wanted to go about the confrontation. I settled for talking it out since it fit better instead of trying to stab them. I didn't want Izuna and Tobirama have their first fight since I need them to be grudge free and it now helps that Reika has this 'I have a tailed beast as a besty so let me in' thing going on... (Just realized I didn't make Kura-kun's words bold last chapter... whoops. Well I fixed that.)

Q: I have this decided already but I want to see if you guys can guess. There will be one last kid to join the band and it's a girl. Can you guess what clan I'm going to pull her from?


	14. Chapter 14

A bird caged is a bird dead.

A bird free is a bird alive.

A bird with clipped wing is a bird caged.

And thus the cycle begins again.

Blood spills from a small cut.

"Hm. That should do it." I place the ink brush down and admire my work. My Japanese writing was still off but I was getting better. I didn't need to read and write until now since I worked through things by theory based off the show. Water was a safe element to have but I don't think they will work with lightning. It was too unpredictable and dangerous. Not that I'm complaining.

I got an idea for a jutsu already. It will be difficult to shape lightning into a straight line for long but what it was just a small part and propelled forward instead of whatever Sasuke did with his sword. His sword guided the bolt in the direction he wants. If I did the same but with my finger, I'll turn my hand into a lightning gun. Of course this is a theory and would take a long time to master after working out the way it should be conjured up. Since I have it as a second nature, I shouldn't have too much trouble.

Water will be a good use for the lightning in many ways. By many, I mean electrocution Electrocution ELECTROCUTION. Oh hells yes. I've come to the conclusion that if I keep using my precious sword, it will eventually break. When it does, I'll be forced to use jutsu. It will be best if I start getting stronger like Madara and Hashirama. If they can be awesome then so can I. Taigaburedo is too precious for me to break.

"So much for sticking with ideals."

"What ideals?"

I jump at the quiet voice behind me and whip around, holding a kunai up. Standing there with a blank expression was Kiminatsu. His apple green eyes blinked up at me. "Man you are as creepy as a young Itachi…." He blinks again. "You know what, never mind. What are you doing here?"

"I've been here the whole time. You were writing poetry."

My face burned at being caught. I don't like people seeing my stuff. Well, my poetry. I was and still am embarrassed if people read these sappy scribbles. Wait…. If he was here the whole time…. OH MY GOD HE'S KUROKO! "Y-yes I was. Why were you here in the study anyway?"

He walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out sheet of large parchment paper. He grabbed an ink bottle and brush before sitting down. I watch him as he starts drawing something. "An artist huh?"

"It keeps me busy. I was only given some luxuries in my room."

Oh. So that thing with Kimimaru went on even here. "I see. I'm sorry to hear that. The Kaguya clan are known for locking away their gift like a weapon in an armory. Savage. And yet they produce a kid like you." I reach over and run my hand through his hair. Cringing, I stand. "You need a bath! Your hair is so oily!"

I drag him out of the house. He didn't even struggle. Such a good boy he is. Mwahahahah. Not creepy. Totally not creepy.

….

"Knock knock. Anybody home?" I cross my arms as the gate didn't open. The Uchiha compound was easy to find after memorizing the walk. My eyes were closed so I wouldn't be affected by the illusion traps. Taking a deep breath, I push chakra into my feet and leap over the tall wooden wall. One of the men on guard fan up to me. "Hold it."

I roll my eyes and keep walking. "Oh pipe down. I'm here to see my friend so back off unless you want to lose the ability to have kids." I smirk and unsheathe my blade to show an inch of it. He hesitated long enough for me to shunshin away from there and begin jumping rooftops. When I got to the main house, I saw that Madara was training with his brother. He was busy so I sat down and waited for a chance to surprise him.

When Izuna went to hide in the bushes I jumped down with a chakra packed fist and slammed it into the earth, creating a small crater. I'm kind of upset that I can't get as strong as Tsunade and Sakura but then again, I didn't go through extreme training. The smoke from whatever Izuna did clears and I find myself staring up at Madara. He scowled down at me with his sharingan eyes. "Why are you here Rei?" He asked while looking at the crater.

"Just thought I'd visit. I wasn't welcomed at the gate as I expected but I want to try and strike a deal up with Tajima to allow me to come and go." I smile and stand up. "Are you getting used to your eyes?"

His eyes faded to black. "Well my timing has been a bit off but it's getting better by the day. What are you going to do as an exchange?"

"You'll see. Is he busy right now?"

"No."

"Good. Then he won't mind me barging in then." I walk towards the house but stop to say something else. "Izuna is in the bushes." I walk until I reach the meeting room I remember being in last time and knock. Hearing the gruff 'come in' from inside, I throw the door open and grin at the wide eyes leader.

He went for his sword but I ignore him and sit down on a seat cushion in front of him. "Let's talk business Tajima. I want to be able to come here as well as continuing to be neutral to the wars. I just want to be with my friends and that is all. But I also want to make a deal that will benefit you in the long run."

Letting go of his blade, he gives me a considering look. "And that is?"

"Midori. She is sick and I want to help her." I bite my lip nervously as I wait for his answer.

"What makes you think that you will be any better than our own healers?"

"Nothing. I just would like to try. I have been taught in healing since I was four and I have recently increased by studies to herbalism."

After returning home that day I've been studying in anything that might work for the diseases I thought Midori had. I had a good idea on what it could be based on the common diseases I remember from Japan. It was difficult learning all of the herbs here so I focused on remedies that focused on curing the symptoms she displayed as well as going with my assumptions. Hopefully I was right in one of them.

I stare into his eyes even after he activated his sharingan. This was probably stupid of me but hey. Trust is earned and I'm trying to earn it. Even if I can get traumatized by a genjutsu. He deactivates it and nods. "I sense no deceit. Nor did I sense it last time which leads me to believe that you were speaking half-truths."

"Indeed. Girls like me are thought very little of. Why not use that to my advantage and only talk about my other activities aside from missions and shinobi training." I smile and get up. "May I examine her now? I can get started tonight or get it done today depending on the diagnosis."

He nodded and motioned to a handmaiden who scampered off and returned quickly with Midori walking gracefully behind her. When she saw me, she smiled gently. "Hello again Reika-san. I hear you wish to help me. Though I am grateful, I have doubts due to previous unsuccessful attempts."

I just pat a cushion down in front of me and gesture to it. "Understandable. Now just sit tight and I'll see what I can do." My eyes are drawn to her hair as she sits down. How did she get it so long and layered? I place my glowing green hands on her forehead and began searching for signs of anything abnormal. I didn't have to go far. When I got to her neck, I felt it. "Is this where it hurts sometimes?"

"Yes."

"Does your temperature change irregularly?"

"Once recently."

"Have you coughed up blood and when are the coughs more severe?"

"Mornings and I have coughed blood a few times."

Looks like I guessed right. "Tuberculosis in an early stage. It's fatal but this can be treated. I'll have a temporary medicine for you if you have the stuff I need." I scroll through my memory on the ingredients and count on my fingers. "Winter cherry, honey, and long pepper. I will also need a grinder too." The handmaid runs off again to get the things I need. When she returns with the ingredients and a man drops a grinding stone down in front of me, I get right to work. "After I have you take this I'll give you a recipe for a different on. It has to sit overnight and when you take it by mixing it with a cup of water. Drink the medicine once every night for five or six days. That should sooth it. Every weak take the one I'm making now so the disease won't return."

I finish grinding the Winter cherry root and pepper and I place it into a bowl. I squeeze a few drops of honey and mix it up. When it starts looking like a salve, I turn back to Midori. "Open your mouth." She does as I ask and I smear the solution on my fingers before reaching in and rubbing it on the sides of her throat, on her tongue, and on the roof of her mouth. I hand her a cup of water to wash it down. "It's uncomfortable but it's needed. The honey makes it tolerable though. Oh and don't use it if you show signs of pregnancy. You might abort the baby by accident."

Brushing of my hands, I look up at Tajima. He was staring at me like he saw an alien creature. "Something wrong sir?"

"N-no. We never heard of the illness tuberculosis or that those things could be used for medicine. Who taught you?"

"Myself. I studied on herbs and what their properties are. Shinobi focus primarily on combat. The very first thing I learned were basic healing skills. That was my main focus."

"Was?"

"As I get older, I need to expand beyond kenjutsu. A blade will eventually break if overused or I'll become too predictable for an enemy if we meet more than once." I lean back and look to Midori. "So, Mi-chan. I'll come back to check up on you IF Tajima here allows me easy passage." Seeing Tajima nod, I sigh in relief. "Good. I'll be taking a few needed things for the medicine before I leave. See you tomorrow."

I hurry out of the room to find Madara. When I did, I saw that he and Izuna were passed out. I walk over and sit down beside the two and take the time to think. This whole scene was so peaceful. The only reminder of the battles taking place all over the country were the scratches these two gained from training. I sigh. Why couldn't I have been in Naruto's generation. At least I have more ideas there.

Madara sat up beside me right then. "You sigh a lot."

"Gee, you noticed? I'm touched."

"Of course. I notice a lot of things about you guys. Hashirama has quirks and you do too. You sigh, are unpredictable in your actions yet you seemed to have planned it already, and you move with a purpose. I don't know what it is you are doing but I'm curious on why you are so determined to see it through."

I stare at him after he said that. Who knew Ma-kun was this… observant? Well he was very knowledgeable about human nature and behavior as an old man so maybe this is where it started.

Speaking of older. Reaching over, I touch the spikes of his hair. "Will you grow this out?"

He looked up as if he could see his hair, looking thoughtful. "Yeah. Why?"

"If it gets long enough, you should wear it up like a samurai. I think that would look cool and badass. Don't you think Ma-kun?"

"That nickname ruins it. How do I look intimidating if you're there calling me that?"

I stand and wave over my shoulder. "I'll tell you what my big plan is some day Madara. You will need to help me on one of the steps. Promise you will?"

"Maybe."

"Good enough for me."

….

Shit…. I messed up an I messed up BAD. It struck me while I was getting the linseed saturated water I had made. Thirty grams of powdered linseed seeds has to soak in water over night. This is basically liquid medicine now since the water has been absorbed. But never mind that fun fact. I used medical ninjutsu on Midori! I used medical ninjutsu in front of a Sharingan user! I might have ruined Hashirama's future creation! Oh gad/Kami/Jashin and whatever deities are out there.

I growl as I start mixing the remaining water into the thick saturated powder. This will need to be delivered with some lime juice in order for her to take it well. Now before I go, I'll need to preserve the remaining seeds and stick them in a jar. At least until I build a herb drawer system.

"You look irritated."

The flat voice made me jump and I turn to see Kiminatsu drawing in a sketch book. How does he keep doing that? Sure I'm not a sensory type but come on! Is he that unnoticeable? "How long were you there?"

"A few minutes after you went in here. I was curious on what you made."

Of course he was. "Want to be my little assistant?" I ask while grabbing the jar I needed and a metal shallow pot. The Kaguya shrugs and follows me out the door. "I need you to roast these slowly over a fire. When they feel dry, put them in this jar. I can't because I need to deliver this. If you do a good job, I hear linseed can make good bread." He gets a determined look on his face and grabs my jar and bag pot before hurrying out the door.

He must like bread.

…..

Back at the compound, the guards actually let me in this time. I wave my bandage wrapped hand since my other arm was occupies by a small box containing the multiple doses. Thirty, so a month's worth. I decide to hand it to a handmaid and leave. I got to head to the village and buy some seeds for my new garden.

Now I am being nice here but this is also my bargaining chip. These people don't know about most illnesses discovered in my world. If Tajima does something like trying to control me, though he does seem kinder when off the battlefield than what the show lead me to believe, or I need him to do something, I can threaten to cut off the medicine supply.

But that will be a last resort. I need access to the stone tablet. Madara will be the first I seek help from. Nothing goes well by doing things alone. That much I learned in my old life. I was afraid to ask for help from the teachers when a lesson was too confusing for me. I never approached people when we were given the option of groups. Yeah, I was such an introvert.

This world changes you. I feel more confident with the knowledge I have. With chakra and more exercise to keep me in shape, I wasn't worried about my appearance. Not that it mattered to people here. I pull my cloak out of my bag as I walk and was about to put it on when a hand covered my mouth. "Mmf"

"Be quiet little Senju."

I was too far from the Uchiha by now to try and scream for help. I had walked fast since was in a hurry and that made good distance. Wait…. This smell.. It's some type of chloroform rag. My vision starts darkening and I feel my body go slack.

Not good. Why does everyone keep thinking I'm Senju!

* * *

A/N Sorry for the wait. With summer starting, I had to do some things. Hope you enjoy this chapter. No, the new girl was not in this chapter. Soon though. What is going to happen to Reika? Is chakra really the only thing confusing people? All will be revealed in the next episiode-cough-I mean chapter!

Q: Time for another guessing game! What do you think the real connection to the Senju is?


	15. Chapter 15

A wood board room. One door. Zero windows. Shackles on the walls with seals to block chakra to my hands. Welp, it looks like I'm a prisoner of war. A war I am not directly involved in. The door opens and someone walks in. I can't make them out because of this dim lighting. I can't ask with a gag in my mouth so I settled for being calm. Glaring shows defiance at that will get me hurt. The man, buy the looks of his stature, walked over and gripped my hair.

The pricking pain in my scalp made me wince. "Such lovely locks you have." Better to comb my dear. "Unfortunate for you, it was a dead give-away. So are those eyes." Better to see you with my dear. He ripped off my gag and knelt in front of me. The man kneels in front of me and grabs my face, his other hand pulling back the side of my mouth. "These fangs of yours might be a problem for later." Better to rip your throat out my dear.

"What do you want from me?" I ask as calm as possible. Looking at him again, I saw a mat of dark blue hair. Is he related to Chojuro or Ao? Then someone else lit the torches and I saw the blue skin. So. Kisame's family then. I wonder if they are as blood thirsty as he is.

The shark man grinned a toothy smile and patted my cheek. "We have a score to settle with the Senju."

"I'm not a Senju."

He only laughed at me and stood up. "So you don't know huh? How sad. Guess he died before he even saw you. Good." I don't know what he is going on about but I didn't like that mocking tone. This time I let my irritation show. He chuckles and sits down on a chair in front of me. "Let me explain. A man named Keisuke Senju wiped out half of our clan with a ambush. A spy later found out that Keisuke often went out of the old compound and into the forest to meet someone. Maybe woman from a nomadic clan." That was when I began putting peaces together.

"The woman was Kikiyo Hara. She put up quite a fight a few years ago. Just like he did. You are her daughter. The Hara clan's eyes and hair are what have you away." I can't believe it! My mother was killed by these people? They are the ones who made me an orphan?

"I could be someone else's daughter."

"Kikiyo was the only Hara in that region of the land of fire. Now little Senju, we are going to ask you questions. Answer honestly and we won't have to hurt you."

"And if you don't like my answers?"

The only response was a sharp toothed smile.

...

Madara was going to visit his brothers today. He was a mile away from the compound when he spotted something that didn't belong. A orange and white tiger mask with a red ribbon and bells. He knew those bells. But where was the owner. Looking around, he was a torn scrap of lavender cloth. "Not good." He grabbed the mask and scrap before running a different direction.

...

There was a loud thump on the outside wall beside the window. Hashirama ignored it since it might be a woodpecker. Then the thumps continued. "Enough!" He flung open his window only to get a rock to the forehead. "Ouch! What was that-" he stopped. When he saw his friend in a tree beside the tall fence.

"Madara?" He looked around before stepping away from the window to let him jump through. "It's dangerous to come here. What if Tobirama senses you?"

He shook his head. "Something happened to her. I can't trust anyone else to help me except for you and our brothers that live with her." Hashirama sits down on a cushion and Madara did the same. "I found these a mile from my home. She had just delivered medicine to the gate. That was the last anyone saw her."

Just then the door slams open and there stood Tobirama. He narrowed his red eyed at the Uchiha heir and the. Turned to his brother. "Nii-san. What is the meaning of this? Why is HE here in the compound." He pulled out a kunai and pointed it at Madara.

"Wait, Tobi, he is not our enemy here. Reika was kidnapped and we have to save her. Please. Tell mother that I'm saving her but do not tell her about Madara. We are both her friends and have a common goal." Hashirama spoke quickly to try and stop any fighting that may happen. "Remember what you said to Itama and I?"

The albino sighed and put his weapon away. "I understand. Leave now before someone else comes. Are you going with just the two of you?"

"We have other friends from where Reika lives." Hashirama looked to Madara who smirked knowingly. They both jump out of the window.

...

"Aaaaaaagh!" I scream as ther drag a kunai across my skin. "I don't know where it is! I don't live there!"

He stabs me in the side, breaking on of my ribs but barely missing my lungs. "Where is the new compound location?"

"A box."

"What?"

"A box without hinges, key or lid. Yet golden treasure lies within. What am I?" He stabs me again but I don't scream. I laugh in a hysteric fit. "Has roots far beneath, stands taller than any tree. Up up it goes but never grows. That is the place you seek."

This time he just stared at me. "I solve this riddle and that is the location?"

"It narrows it down." I shrug and wince from the motion. My shoulders are sore from being hung by my wrists. He grabbed my face and dragged a calloused thumb across my bruised bottom lip. "Good girl. Would you like a reward?" He cooed and started to lean in. Oh kami is he trying to kiss me? When I felt his icky tongue, I snapped my teeth to try and bite it off.

"Tch. I knew those fangs would be trouble. Perhaps we should rip them out. That way you won't be able to bite anything else off. If you get my meaning." He cackles and leaves the room. No. Oh kami no. These huge shark men might rape me! I thought the sexual harassment from the Namekaze was bad but this…..

Tears prick at my eyes and I can't help but pray. Pray that someone has noticed me missing. I look down any my cloths which had been torn off above the obi. My bandages around my chest were still intact for now. Do pedophiles really find the flat chests of kids attractive? No. I shouldn't kid myself. I watched too many crime shows to be oblivious about their reasons.

It's not because I'm a kid. They want to humiliate me because I am my father's child. And the worst thing you can do to a girl is rape her. What was he like? Who was he as a person. I never asked Kikiyo because it wasn't something a four year old should ask. Tears drip from my eyes as I think of what I could never have if they damage me.

Sure I'm fine with taking in kids but after dying, I felt like I was denied a simple dream. I wanted to have a family some day. I adore kids. I took the classes and passed on the babydoll test. Though I'm never going to have that chance in this life, I could always treasure the hope. I don't want these bastards to use me like a toy.

My eyes are feeling heavy now. Looking around, I see a few sticks burning. It's a herb that acts as a sleeping gas when burned. I guess they didn't want me escaping while they figure out my riddle. Hopefully I bought some time.

Someone please save me.

...….

 **"What!"** The mini fox on the table roared, shaking the room. Madara stumbled back from the unexpected booming voice. Was this the beast his father mentioned at the river? It was so tiny. Judging by the voice, this might not be its original size. **"Human. What do you mean by her being kidnapped?"**

Hashirama recovered first and tried to explain. "Well, you see… Madara found her mask on the ground."

Daichi frowned and looked to his brother. "She didn't come home last night too." Kawarama slammed his hands down on the table. He grits his teeth together and glared at no one in particular. "We have to go after her!"

"I agree."

Madara jumped when a voice came from behind him. He stared at a young boy that looked to be five and had droopy green eyes. There were red dots painted where eyebrows should be. When did Reika get a Kaguya in her group? He won't judge him for being his clan's enemy due to his other friend but the fact HE didn't sense the kid was unsettling.

"Who are you?"

"Kiminatsu."

"Okay then."

"….."

This kid is kind of creepy. Pushing that aside, the group of eight, thirteen counting the nine tails and cats, start organizing the plan of attack. Kurama was definitely going to participate. He was not going to just sit by and watch the first person who ever accepted him just vanish. If these kidnappers harm her…. There will be hell to pay. He growled and started pacing back and forth.

Yatoka looked up from his book. "Calm down Kurama. We are all worried about Rei." He snorts and goes to sit off to the side. "Wait… Are you sulking right now?"

 **"I'm not! Idiot human. I do not sulk."**

"Suuuuure. Hey, aniki. Why are you not surprised by the ninetials presence?"

He shrugged and looked at the fox. "So that's what it is? Father never told me what the roar's owner was. Just a beast."

Kurama huffed and tipped his nose up. **"I take offense to that."**

Madara sighed and raises his hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry, sorry. Anyway, we need to go the sight I found her things and start tracking these people down from there. How good is your nose?"

 **"Better than yours human."**

He sweatdrops at the fox's proclamation. It's either he has a superiority complex or he holds long petty grudges. Or both. He activates his sharingan. The amount of chakra this thing, He, had was unbelievable. "That isn't your real size is it?" He asks, hoping his guess was correct.

The fox sniffs in a haughty manner and turns his head. **"Of course. It was that woman who suggested I compress my form in order to see her myself."** That was when the youngest Uchiha decided to put in his two ryo. "And so you won't intimidate people when you want to make friends!"

 **"Incorrect."**

"No he isn't. Why else do you hang around us even when she's gone?" Yatoka pointed out. He didn't mind the fox at all really. In the beginning he was a bit concerned but after seeing that Kurama had both a name and his own personality, it was hard to see him as the fierce chakra beast that raids villages at random. He saw a being who was isolated by human fear.

Kawarama threw a kunai down on the table. "The mission guys! Stop getting distracted. She could be getting tortured right now…. Or worse….. She didn't leave in her disguise so people can see that she is obviously a girl. We can't stand by and doddle like this." Karado nodded in agreement from his spot by the window. He was sharpening his claw gauntlet, already itching for a fight. Madara clenched his fist at that statement. He suspected torture but would people actually….. NO. He will get there before they can try anything.

With that, all thirteen members of the rescue team depart from the tree. Little did they know that a certain albino had tailed his brother after informing his mother on the issue. She had agreed to not interfere but she looked extremely worried. When he had asked why this girl mattered so much, she only told him that she will reveal it to the girl first. So when he tailed his brother, he was not expecting to see his other supposedly dead siblings. Not only that but they were LIVING with Madara's also dead brothers.

Was this why Hashirama remained friends with Madara? He saw that coexistence was possible. Perhaps his words still remain true. The adults are idiots. If this was possible, why haven't they tried where this girl succeeded.

Perhaps he should be more open-minded to this like he was before.

…..

"Row row row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily merrily merrily merrily, life's upon a dream." I sing quietly to myself for about the fifteenth time now. I just have to keep reminding myself that I'm alive. Though I might be going insane at this points. After they solved my first riddle as being Egg, they doubted that my second one would be important. So they started using me as a punching bag and pin cushion again.

I refused to say anything more. Some of the men tried groping me to get a reaction. The most I did was whimper. It's best to keep my eyes shut and think of a happy thought. My captor storms in and grapes me by the throat. "Mountain! There is no compound in the mountains. We have already checked there. Stop wasting my time and just answer."

"No." My voice sounded dry and it croaked. "I don't care what you do." A lie. "I will not sell out my father's family." Or put Sunshine in danger. I chuckle to myself and force out a grin. "Sunshine, you are my sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey-"

"Be quiet with that pointless singing." He punched me across the face. Welp, lights out again. My vision goes dark. My dad sure knows how to pick his enemies. I was about to pass out again when I heard something loud. A crash and explosions. I think I heard someone say "Kyuubi" But that can't be right since I'm delirious from dehydration and hunger. Yeah. That's it. My dreams are blending with reality.

...

Madara jumped down from a tree and blasted the front gate of the compound with a fireball. His sharingan spinning to life. He could see the different flames of chakra but he only needed to find one. His brother Yatoka dropped down with his sickle ready and slashed the first enemy. "The Onimizu clan." He mumbled, kicking the blue skinned body.

Not good. He keeps searching with his eyes while the others cover him. Then he saw it. That bright teal chakra flickering weakly. She was still alive though. "Kurama! She's in that building over there, destroy the one next to it."

 **"Don't order me around human."** The fox ran into the forest. At first he didn't know why until a much larger fox grew out of the trees. He was huge! Kurama lifted his head and masses of chakra of black and blue started forming and coming together. After there was a large bomb formed, Kurama…swallowed it. A moment later, he shot it out and the targeted cabin exploded. Madara looked at Kurama who was grinning smugly.

Hashirama ran out next with Kawarama. There was something on the back of the younger Senju. "Sorry for the wait. I had to make Kawarama a weapon."

"A giant boomerang? That's all?"

"Hey! I trained with this weapon plenty of times. Just watch me." He lifted the boomerang and threw it out at the charging shinobi. It passed the group who stopped to look and they laughed at the seemingly poor throw. Madara was going to as well but the. It came back, slicing them in half. "Now you guys go ahead, we'll take care of the rest."

Madara and Hashirama took off, the first leading the way to where their friend was being kept. When they got their, they froze. Reika was hanging by her wrists, her top was in ribbons except for the bandages she wore underneath. Her black leggings were ripped with cuts bleeding into the fabric. There were more all along her arms, upper chest, and deeper gashes were seen on her belly and one dangerously close to her rib. She would have looked a little okay if the cuts weren't accompanied by large purple bruises on her face and gut.

Hashirama ran over and cut down the chains while he followed to catch her. "What do we do? She is far to injured to take to a normal clinic. The Senju have better healing right?"

"Maybe. We have more equipment."

"She is far better herself."

He looked down at the beaten girl in his arms and cursed under his breath. "You take her Hasirama."

"Right." The Senju sniffs while whining his watering eyes.

"Stop crying you softy."

* * *

A/N hope you don't mind the angstyness of this chapter. I mentioned in the first ones that this stuff does happen and the enemies aren't exactly nice people. Of course I died it down to threats and breaking the surface of rape. I don't think I could put Reika through that.

I entered this on my phone and will be bolding Kurama's dialogue later

Those who who got it right in the reviews or at least thought it...Congratulations to you.

Kurama can still sense the evil chakra of Asura and he just doesn't like it so he will be kind of mean to Ma-kun. The whole group went to the rescue. Since the others just didn't talk so that's why they weren't mentioned. The cats were there mailing faces and whatnot. So just to clear it up and not have plot holes xD there are just so many characters to keep up with.

Q: favorite um...color? Idk xD


	16. Chapter 16

The first thing I noticed was that I felt nothing. No pain, no sadness, no life. Then I saw where I was. The endless expanse of my inner mind. I stood on the water and looked around. I walk and walk. I see nothing. The sage was not here this time. Suddenly there was a growl. Turning around, I see a larger white tiger with blue stripes looming over me. Oh hell. Am I going to be one of those fanfiction characters with a inner beast? I've seen all those and it does not look fun.

 **"No."** A feminine voice rumbled across the area. **"I am the thing you created after training with the wild cats of the forest. You built up the skills along with my form. You gained me as an ability. Something like sage mode but I am more like a…"** She was quiet as if trying to remember. **"Inner."** I look up at her face and see that she had solid violet eyes with bright magenta slit pupils. **"You know why you see me now don't you? You had a lot of time to think while being shredded apart."** I sigh, knowing that she can hear my thoughts and was practically a part of me. "Yes. I avoided brutal combat and went for small ambushes. All because I thought I could do things cleanly."

 **"You need to get dirty now."** The tiger glowed bright white and melted into a new figure. A ghostly white outline of myself with the blue streaks in the swirling hair. She held her hand out. **"No defense jutsu. I know you want to respect the sage but that can't be done right now."** I take her hand and the light envelopes my whole body.

Next thing I know, I snap my eyes open. This room seemed oddly familiar. Well. Good news is I do not have a inner demon like the lovable Gaara. Bad news… Dropping my resolution means I have to kill the normal ninja way. Yay. Note the dripping sarcasm. **"Not so bad is it?"** My brand new inner chimed in. This is insane. I'm going insane. The only fun I had killing is in video games. **"Think of it as a video game."** No. They are real people now! Not characters. **"You are a kunoichi. A ninja. And all ninja kill. Madara has probably killed hundreds of people by now."** I take back what I said before. She is an inner demon. Fine, fine. I get it. But what can you do you suggest? You can't expect me to do this like these people. They have a war mode. I only got mama mode.

There was a silence after that. Guess she has to think on it. I look to the door and try to get up but it seems I'm wrapped stiff with bandages. I feel like a mummy. I can't even heal myself. Bringing my arm up to my mouth. I begin chewing through the layers of wraps. After getting free, I untie my legs to get them loose. I still look like a mummy. I sit up and begin healing the bruises and thin cuts. There were some that looked already healed. There will be lots of scars from this. I cant hide the marks made by the deeper cuts. And I thought the only mass scarring I would suffer were mosquito attacks from my old life. Tobirama enters the room and takes one look at me before leaving.

I grin and chase him down, tackling the boy to the ground. "Yes! A familiar face. Oh how I missed my little Tobirabbit!" I hug him and rub my cheek against his as he tried getting free. Hashirama came around the corner with rags and a water bowl but froze when he saw me. "How are you even up already….did you chew your way out?" He asked, looking down at the ripped bandages. I just smile at him. "You know me so well." I stand up and release Tobirama who was coughing from my hug of love.

"Mother and Father want to see you."

"Good because I have a lot of questions."

…..

Hashirama sat beside me. Tobirama was leaning on the door frame eying me with some suspicion which I don't know why. I didn't do anything but get kidnapped. Akane looked at me in a way I never expected. She looked relieved but also sad. I get straight to the point. "Who was Keisuke Senju to you?" She looked up with widened ruby eyes before they softened.

"Keisuke… was my twin brother."

Hashirama jumped up immediately. "Your telling me that Rei is my cousin?!"

"Yes. We were hardly the same in appearance. My albinism made sure of that. He was softer though. He didn't take part in the battles unless he really had to or the elders made him. The latter was usually the most common. After his first few fights, he demonstrated a fierce talent for swordsmanship involving the kodachi." My hand automatically moved to my hip where mine used to be. "He used two of them. One he gave to Kikyo. I had hoped his enemies would not figure it out but even with you taking most of your appearance from the Hara genes, the Onimizu still figured it out."

Akane held out two kodachi, mine that must have been retrieved, and another that was exactly the same minus the indigo ribbon. "I'll give you his half of the duel set." I take them and look at the dust covered sheath of my father's sword. I loved it. Not because it was a new blade but because it felt like I had both parents with me, fighting by my side. I bring it close and hug it. "Thank you."

"I can't believe I'm related to you." Tobirama scoffs. Way to ruin the mood.

Looking over my shoulder, I smirk. "I wood love to test this blade on you." Hashirama snorts. "And yes I said wood. What are you gonna do about it tree boy?" He holds his hands up in surrender.

It's good to be back.

* * *

Oh my Jashin I'm so sorry for the late update. Really short chapter only because I wanted everyone to know I'm not dead. summer started and I got a internship and I'm finishing up my driver's ed.

Q: Favorite wild hairstyle you have seen someone wear while just out doing stuff?


	17. Chapter 17

"Otsutsuki Kaguya, gave birth to two sons. Hagoromo and Hamura. Both possessed pale eyes but only Hamura had an ocular ability." I turn in a circle, the bells on my mask chiming. "The other possessed the ability to mold elements to his will. Both were loyal to their mother and protected the humans of their village." I snap the fan and the genjutsu around the audience darkened as it showed a filtered image of a line of villagers leaving. "There was one girl in particular that held the heart of Hagoromo. Haori. It was customary to take part in a ceremony when Kazuya orders it and she was one of many. No one has ever returned from this so as a parting gift, she gave her necklace to Hagoromo as a parting gift." Finishing the end of the story for today. I bowed low. "That is all for today. Panda and Badger will take any money you might offer." The two boys stood on the other sides of the box I used as stage, holding out small cloth bags.

I scan the crowed and spot Madara hanging out on the roof tops. It has been a few months since the shark men kidnapping incident. The two youngest lost boys refused to leave my side after I got home. With a quick pulse of chakra, I flashed over to his position. I hold he hands to my ears and tilt my head. "Ah the sweet sound of money in the morning." He smirked and shook his head. That's when I noticed something. "Hey you grew your hair out and tied it up!" Did he take what I said before to heart? Sweet.

"Yeah. Thought I was ready for a bit of a change." I lean over to inspect the leather bad. I take out a green ribbon and tie it around the base so the ponytail stuck out a little bit more. "Better." I grin at him and he just rolls his eyes. "So what is that story you have been telling to the people every week?"

Sitting down beside him, I unwrap some inari zushi and hand him one while I nibble on the other. "The story of chakra and it's beginning. Or the story of the sage. You can interpret it in either way. Or for you, the first sharingan." I smile when he stared at me. "You'll find out what I mean next week. Though it might be risky to start telling clan origins. Oh well. If the civilians can connect the dots, fine. If not, good." I need him to hear the story. To show him the original ways to awaken his eyes.

If he even tries to bite Hashirama's skin off in this life, I swear to Jashin I'll tear out his throat. **"That's the spirit."** Oh shut the derp up Maburoko. Yeah… so she figured out how I can kill easier without hesitation… Kami that sounded awful. **"Baby."** Aaaanyway. My sage tiger here can remove all emotion that would cause me to faulted from a mission. Fear, regret, dread, all that stuff. Poof. I haven't dared to try to use sage mode yet. One: I don't want to hurt anyone while testing it out. Two: These kids are sticking to me like an arrow to the knee. Three: I don't want to hurt anyone because I will if they continue. I'm not sure I like the idea of being like a root anbu even for a little bit. How about you stop pressuring me and I'll take the offer if I need it… **"Fine"**

I hear a commotion from the streets and look down to see what looks like an oiran procession. It turns out it was. There, walking gracefully down red lantern lit street was a slender woman in heavy but gorgeous kimono layers. Her red makeup painted her lips and the rim of her eyelids. She had silver hair and dark grey eyes. I knew those genes. "Hatake."

"You know that family?"

"Heard of it and know what they generally look like. What do they do?"

"Run the red light district for the most part. That's the only one who works in that department."

The family that would eventually produce the perv of a sensei as well as a boy that grows guilt complexes as if they were weeds actually ran a house of pleasure…. Why does that make so much sense? "When ten year olds talk about prostitutes, you know the world is a dark place."

"Indeed."

Silence fell and I listened to the bells of the procession. It's a lovely sound really. When I saw Daiichi jumping up and down, waving his arms like he was trying to fly, I laughed. "Time for me to head home." I start getting up when I felt throb from where I was stabbed bellow the rib. Those sharks were brutal. As expected of Kisame's family. I look to see that Madara was ruffling his brother's hair, probably saying goodbye.

I jump down and was about to walk over when someone tapped my shoulder. Turning around, I see a brunette about my age standing there. She bad narrow brown eyes and tan skin. Her semi-long hair was tied at the base of her neck by using a green tie and a few stray strands fell over her forehead. She stood with a slanted posture and her hand in the pocket of her pale green haori. Her kimono was a simple dull grey. I grip one of my swords, the cloak shifting to show that I was armed. "What do you want?" Something about her was oddly familiar.

The girl just smiled wryly and shrugged. "Nothing at all. I was only watching the forest children I have heard so much about." She sits down on a porch which I landed in front of and picks up a shogi piece. "You are well rounded. I hear you take on some missions as teams but you tell stories too. Intriguing I must say." She placed down her shogi piece and she closes her eyes. "Well, checkmate. I hope to see you aging Tsukitora." I couldn't really respond to that so I left. Why did she seem familiar? Damn it. It's going to smack m in the face later just like last time.

…

I now sit here sharpening my weapons for a mission. The seal I gave the Namikaze family was activated. It seems they want us to be their guards again. Yatoka and Kiminatsu along with Kialera are going to be on my team. I can trust everyone else to do their own missions without issue…. Except when Karado and Kawarama are on a team together. Those two have some kind of rivalry but I have no idea what started it. Strapping the parents, which is what I call them when talking about both, to my waist, I'm all ready to go. I wonder if they want to hear the rest of the story. Takamaru seemed to enjoy it.

Leaving the tree house, my chosen boys and cat follow. When we got to the edge of the forest, a small Kurama walked out. "You joining us this time?" I crouch to his level and smile. I hadn't seen him till now after my recovery. The orange fox snorts and lifted his nose.

 **"You attract so much trouble when you leave. Of course I'm coming so I can tear the throats out of those who try attacking."**

"Awe, you're worried about me."

 **"Don't be stupid. If your gone, these boys will come to me and I don't want to be disturbed. You already showed them where I live."**

"But I loooove you." With a giggle, I smother his little form in hugs and kisses. "You're the best fox brother a woman could ask for."

The three bystanders look at me like I'm crazy. I guess I am. "You don't have to worry. I'm not going to wander off and get kidnapped, drugged, tortured, and or killed." Kurama shakes his head and jumps out of my arms. When his tail disappeared into the trees, I turn back around to my teammates and grin. "Let's go see our merchant friends shall we?"

* * *

(Another shorty but I've been struggling with the real World and Plot ideas for the future)

Q: Any ideas for the next segment?


	18. Announcement

I'M BACK BITCHES!

okay i am very sorry for going MIA on this story. But i had to organize the plot and what the hell i was doing with this story.

I need to re-read most of it before i write but never fear Reika is actually here!


	19. Chapter 18 Arc 2 begins

This mission was great. Really. No sarcasm at all. Hence the dripping amounts of it coming out of my mind as I think these things. Oh, there goes a giant killer boar and my two boys followed by a raging mini Kurama. I love my family soooo much. Even if they left me in these chakra restraints. Honestly? I just want to kill everything in my path. Fuck you chakra, and fuck you world for putting me here. And

fuck the Namikaze family for giving us this job! It wasn't even an escort mission!

I look down at the restraints and try breaking them. Again no use. I haven't absorbed any strong physical chakra and it probably won't even work. You know what they wanted? They first asked me to preform the rest of the story and then wanted me and the boys to hunt ten giant boars.

Boars that happened to belong to some bandits and were never mentioned in the mission info. The blank face of our masks make it look like we were so done with this. It's kinda funny now that I think about it. "Kura-nii! Stop chasing the pig and get the hell over here!" He ignores me and I'm left to be stuck. I can't even convince the bandits to free me because they're all dead now. Kialera sits in front of me, looking all sad and adorable.

"I'm sorry Rei-sama."

"Not your fault. I'm regretting my partnership with those damn merchants." Note to self. Do not form a contract simply because you know that somehow in the future, a walking sun god of smiles will appear. Followed shortly by the prophecy kid. Who may or may not exist in this world. I already screwed up some things. Hashirama and Madara don't hate each other so that's good but very different. There was hardly anything from the manga or show to go off of anyway and now even the scenes with them as adults might not happen.

I look down at the lightning chakra binds and growl. "Need help?" A voice called from above me. I looked to see the mysterious girl I saw in town.

She was looking down at me from a metal wire made swing. She was just sitting there 'hanging out'. Snickering, I give my best grin. "I shuri-can do for some." I feel the binds loosen after being cut through. "Thanks."

The girl smirked and crossed her arms. "See ya."

"Wait! Why are you even here?"

"Entertainment." She winks and holds of her fingers in a hand sign. Next thing I know, she poofed with a cloud of smoke. That chick is really strange. My team returns to me with bags of boar tusks and a very stuffed fox

* * *

The job was worth it in the end. I made sure to express my anger over not being given complete information regarding the mission. No wonder they needed this fixed during the creation of Konoha. Speaking of... what would the future hold at all now? Will Ma-kun stick around? Will the leaf be stronger? Will the massacre of a clan be prevented?"

Is what I'm doing, helping? At all? Aside from keeping Midori alive and awakening Ma-kun's sharingan through positive means. But I have no plan from there. What else was an issue in the future? Zetsu... He had been a major player yet he's untouchable. His plan can only succeed if he had the reincarnations. Madara's soul had been tainted by his presence. Like Hashirama said to Sasuke, Madara is

fundamentaly a kind man.

War was what changed him. War and Zetsu. All I can do is spread the story of Kaguya. The Uzumaki clan's extinction might be able to be prevented as well as the Kaguya clan. The genocide against clans once again happened because of Madara's orders to Obito. That brings me back to Zetsu. No way will I let him even touch my porcupine.

Whoa there. Getting a little possessive of your friends aren't we Rei? I laugh and walk through the town with my share of coin. I plan on treating myself today. That's when I spot two figures on the rooftops. I jump up and tackle hugged the tan brunette. "Ack! Rei!"

"Hello sunshine my beloved cousin." I purr, petting his hair. Madara snickers at his misfortune.

"You guys are weird."

"What was that chew toy?" I slide off my mask and bare my sharp canines. The Uchiha takes a few steps away from me. "Hey! You guys wanna buy treats? I got a big pay and have plenty after splitting with the lost boys. Kura-nii ate a lot of boar. Big boar." Hashirama wiggled out of my grasp.

He looked down guiltily. "Sorry. I've already been here long enough. The clan is about to head out"

Madara nods. "Mine just got back. So I'm up for anything. Was a bad one." That dark expression... Definitely needs something to soften the burns. I slide my mask back on and jump down. He follows while Hashirama goes the other way.

I listen to my friend talk about the mission's good points and blocked him when it started getting bad, not wanting negativity to put a damper on our day. I heard typical salesman shouting down the street. Curious, I run over to check it out.

Boxes of brown paper wrapped treats. The sign stuck onto the boxes said 'soulfood'. Sounds interesting. I bought one to be safe. Want to make sure it's good first. After buying the sample, I take Madara to our river. that was always a nice place to get away. I unwrap the merchandise and take a good look at the food. I looks like melon bread.

A note was attached. 'share with a friend for a change in perspective.' Weird. Shrugging, I split the bread in half and hold it out to him. We eat quietly for a bit. The bread had a nice fluffy texture and tasted faintly of cantaloupe. "This is good. Like cake."

"What's cake?"

"..."

"..."

"Secret."

"Hey!"

"What? It's not like there are ingredients for it. Not in the land of fire anyway."

"How would you know? You have only lived in the land of fire."

"... It came to me in a dream."

"..."

"..."

"You're weird you know that?"

"I'm very aware."

The sky was getting darker and we go our separate ways.

* * *

The next day, the sun shines onto my face through thin material hat does little to filter the light. I drag a rough calloused hand down my face...wait... Rough? I open my eyes and stare at the offending appendage. "Wha-" My hand was sturdier looking and tan but still kinda pale.

This isn't my room. My ceiling doesn't have beams. Something is up. I stand and almost immediately, I topple over. The center of gravity is all wrong. It's... in my chest. But that can't be right. That's only correct for males.

"The hell is going on?" That voice... It isn't mine but it's familiar. I look around the room. Definitely not my american style replica. Futon and Japanese dresser. Stumbling to my feet, I walk with cautious steps to the door. Jashin this was weird. I pus open the sliding door and am met with a familiar sight. Why am I in the Uchiha compound? In the main house? I look down and see a necklace with a veeeery familiar carving of a porcupine head but without my other two charms. That and a flat chest and abs.

It hits me. It hits me hard. I'm not in my body. This has to be a dream. I'll walk out of here and I'll wake up. So I do. I walk in this white sleep robe, not wanting to change and see male bits. Bleck. Around the beautiful Midori. She turns around. Her onyx gaze shifts to red at the sight of me.

"Madara?" Oh Fuck. "No... That chakra...Reika-san? Why are you disguised as my son?"

"Actually Mi-chan... this isn't a henge."

...

...

...

I'm going to die.

* * *

He groans as he wakes from a deep sleep, rolling onto his side. His hair felt smooth. Ma, must of flattened it. He rolls off of his from only to find himself falling onto his back. Futons weren't that high. He blinks and stare up at the smooth amber colored ceiling. With a glance around the room, he sees that the bed he fell from was tall.

Rolling over, he pushed himself up and froze. The arms he saw holding him up were so pale and thin. The robe he wore was tied tightly around his waist instead of the hip. He stood but everything felt off. That's when he saw Reika standing a foot away in a wacky posture. He would laugh, he did laugh, but that didn't last long. Reika was copying him. His voice was different.

There was a mirror in front of him. As soon as that revelation made its way into his head,, he was surrounded by four large and very angry cats.

...

...

...

He's going to die.

* * *

A/N Heeey! Sorry this took so long. It's short I know but its just he intro to the new Arc. It was hard coming up with what to do for the time skip and what I should do before that and this came to me. It's a bit of a goofy one but I hope you enjoy. School has had me swamped and Undertale whisked me away... sorry. But my announcement was true and I have risen from the dead.

Now for the usual!

Q: What do you imagine Rei doing during the blank period that I'm time skipping?


	20. Announcement 2

Okay people. I went one full circle with my Undertale stories. I really need to stop writing so much ^_^" Its too addictive. But I have a wonderful Idea for this transitioning segment of the story.

Send me body swap scenarios! What do you want to see?

Make them hilarious because all this is, is crack. Not gonna lie. It's literally a bunch of crack filled one shots.

This will help me a lot. Of course I have a few scenes of my own as well.

On another note, I'm really busy. I'll be getting a job soon and college is fast approaching. I'm a little scared to be honest. Please understand that with real world stuff, my other stories, and some writers block that keeps happening, This one may or may not stop progressing. It depends on what happens in the future. I went into writing this with mostly the childhood arc planned out. When their adults?... I actually don't know. I have ideas and scattered scenes of what I want to happen in my head. Executing them is the hard part.


End file.
